True Freedom
by Lanternwriter
Summary: The Reality Lords have awakened and reality has been reset! And now they must find temporary home worlds, leading The Ambassador to the home of his old love, Raven of the Teen Titans!
1. The Awakening

**Where are the Reality Lords? Find out now!**

'_Here lies the greatest heroes the Multiverse has ever known,_

_Here stands the tomb of the Reality Lords._'

The five children stood in front of the mausoleum which floated on a large rock.

"Reality Lords? What the heck does that mean?" A blonde boy with a southern accent asked.

"Did you ever hear that old folk legend? The one about the five all powerful heroes who long ago out the universe in a permanent state of peace?" Said a girl with circular thick black rimmed glasses.

"I remember something about that, but that's impossible, it's just a children's story." Said a young man in a leather jacket.

"Obviously not!" Said the girl with glasses gesturing to the tomb before them.

As she did the giant doors parted slightly and a green light began to scan them.

"**_Identities confirmed. Welcome descendants, please enter._**" A booming robotic voice declared as the gigantic wooden doors slowly swung open.

"Should we go in?" Asked the southern boy

"When an ominous voice tells you to enter a huge building and your only other option is jumping into what appears to be deep space I say we choose to go in." Said a boy wearing square glasses who bore a strong resemblance to the girl with glasses.

"I'm in." Said the boy in the leather jacket.

"Ditto." Agreed the boy with the southern accent.

"Seems only logical." said the girl with glasses.

"Agreed." Said a young lady with what appeared to be a robotic arm.

"Then in we go." Said the boy with glasses, then all five of the children entered the tomb.

The children worked their way through a long winding corridor until they finally came out into a large open room. Six statues lined the back wall, and as they stood admiring them, each of the five children found themselves holding the device they had touched back at the museum, and were then drawn to a statue who's nameplate matched the inscription on the device they held.

"The Ambassador of worlds...Master of the multiverse..." The girl with glasses read at the base of the statue, which depicted a teenage boy in cargo shorts, glasses, and a very stylish hat.

All the others muttered to themselves, reading their individual statues plaques. As soon as the the fifth plaque was read the room began to shake and tremble. Then a glowing crack began to run up the middle of each statue and continued until it reached the top, at which point all five statues shattered revealing five glowing orbs of energy.

"What in tarnation?" Said the southern boy.

"Remarkable.." Muttered the girl with glasses.

As the children stared the glowing orbs of energy began to grow and take shape until each one was the shape of of a human form. The forms began to glow brighter and brighter until there was a huge flash of light. When the light dissipated five figures, matching the appearance of the statues, stood in there place.

"Greetings! I am The Ambassador of Worlds! And it appears my friends and I have a sleep for a long long time!" He held up a hand and the device in the hands of the glasses girl flew to him and he observed the display. "1 billion years exactly! Oi!" He exclaimed.

"I figured we'd sleep for eternity." Said the girl standing where the statue of The Saver had stood.

"Good to be awake! So! Yes! We are the legendary Reality Lords! The Ambassador, The Saver, The Corrector, The Repair Man, and The Healer! In that order! The question remains, who are you five? And why were you the ones to wake us up?" The Ambassador asked.

"W-w-we...I-I m-mean I-I-I...m-my name Sadie." Said the girl with glasses, The Ambassador got a very curious look on his face.

"Sadie? An interesting name." He said.

"Y-yes, I was named after my aunt." She stammered.

The Ambassador approached the young girl.

"Do you have a last name?" He inquired.

"Thornton, Sadie Thornton." She said, The Ambassadors eyes widened and a gigantic smile crossed his face.

"Time displaced universe?! Absolutely fantastic! But that only leaves one question, how?" He asked, turning to his fellow Reality Lords, then time stopped. The five children were paused in time, and the environment around the Reality Lords became black.

"Think about it Ambassador, what do you think it would take to hibernate and heal five Reality Lords?" Asked a mysterious voice.

The Reality Lords looked to see a white haired grey eyed girl with gorgeous white wings descending and landing in first of them.

"Didn't think we'd meet again." Said The Ambassador.

"Even you Reality Lords need a little guidance." The Angel said with a smile.

"You've met before?" The Saver asked.

"This is the celestial that gave me the choice between hibernation and reincarnation. But now I have a question for you, five of us, six statues, where is the sixth soul?" The Ambassador asked.

"I am sorry Ambassador, she can not return to human form." The Angel apologized, and The Ambassador looked into her eyes, her captivating grey eyes. "But she'll always be with you." The Angel gave him a wink.

"You were saying, about this universe?" The Ambassador prompted.

"Ah yes, well, in order to create a universe with a strong enough energy source of you all to heal, and hibernate, The Big Guy Upstairs created a universe full of paradoxes and anomalies, which, instead of destroying the universe, all of the energy they put out was absorbed by you five." She explained.

"Paradoxes?" The Corrector inquired.

"Multiple versions of people you've met in your past all in the same place. As well as some of your future..." The Angel said.

"Future?" The Repair Man inquired.

"Eh heh, I think we've already had an encounter with that, haven't we?" The Ambassador guessed.

"Who else in the Multiverse could wake you all up?" The Angel smiled.

"Wait, what are you two talking about?" The Repair Man asked, incredibly confused.

"Our powers, our devices, are directly related to our genetics, our DNA, so, who in the Multiverses could reactivate our devices, wake us up?" The Ambassador asked.

"You don't mean..." The Saver started.

"Indeed I do." The Ambassador said, a very amused smile on his face.

"You mean...those kids are our...woah." Said The Corrector.

"From very very far in our future, brought here as an ultimate paradox." The Ambassador explained.

"Which reminds me, when you return you must bring the children and yourselves back to Earth, and then dismantle this universe, send everyone and everything back who they belong." The Angel said.

"And then? What of us?" Asked The Corrector.

"You will proceed with the protection of the Multiverse. However you will need to find new home universes for the time being." The Angel explained.

"What? Why? What's happened to our homes?" The Ambassador asked, becoming concerned.

"You did manage to reset the Multiverse to the very beginning, it changed everything, rewrote the history of every universe, including yours. Certain measure had to be taken to rewrite your worlds so that you could return to them and they'd be as they always were. But until they are ready, you will need to find temporary home worlds."

"Understood, we'll do that." The Ambassador assured.

"Oh! And before I forget, Ambassador, you're back in charge, back to being the Grand High Reality Lord, orders from upstairs." The Angel said.

"Also understood, thank you." The Ambassador said.

"So, Angel, do you have a name?" The Corrector asked.

"They call me Beth up here." She said, giving The Ambassador a wink, which caused him to become confused.

"Alright, I'll be going now. Remember, take the kids back to Earth, fix this world, then find temporary home worlds. And be quick about it." Beth the angel said, her grey eyes twinkling as her wings spread wide and she rose into the air.

"I'll be seeing again, Reality Lords." And with that she disappeared in a flash of golden light.

The surroundings began to return to normal, and once everything was back as it should be time resumed.

"All right! We need to go! Before this world destroys itself!" The Ambassador said opening a portal behind the children. The kids began to ask questions, but The Ambassador held up his hand.

"No time for that! We need to get you back to Earth so we can fix your universe! So march!" The Ambassador pointed towards the portal and the children walked right through it, he turned to his fellow Reality Lords and gave them a look to indicate them to follow suit, and they did. After all but The Ambassador had gone through the portal, he stood there for a moment then turned to the statues, focusing on the only standing statue, the statue of the grey eyed carbon based life form he created, the being known as Elizabeth O'Reilly, who The Ambassador had come to call his daughter. He stared at the statue, remembering her fondly. And then, for split second, The Ambassador thought he saw something, it appeared, for only a moment, that there was a pair of beautiful white wings on the back of the statute, but he blinked, they were gone. He stood for a moment, and then shook it off, figuring it was just a trick of the light, then jumped into the portal.

After they had all landed, they found themselves outside of the museum the children had come from, and The Ambassador saw the curator walking away from the museum immediately.

"Hey there's the curator-er- the Great Curator I mean." The girl known as Sadie said, pointing at the curator.

"Great Curator? Ha! Of course! Brilliant!" Said The Ambassador, and he took off after him. As he got closer he called out.

"Doctor!" The Curator stopped, and then turned around, a smile on his face,

"I knew it would be long before you came along, those kids work fast." He said.

"Thank you, Doctor. For everything, especially keeping my collection intact." The Ambassador said.

"I always wanted to be the Great Curator, and I got to be, curator to the most amazing collection in the multiverse." The Curator got a very pleased smile on his face.

"Well! We'd love to chat, but this universe is about to fall apart at the seams! We best do our intro, then repair this world and skedaddle, adios, Doc!" The Corrector said, and then all five of the Reality Lords stood together and rose into the air, energy swirling around them.

"**PEOPLE OF THE MULTIVERSE I AM THE AMBASSADOR OF THE MULTIVERSE...**" The Ambassador began, and each Reality Lord stated their title.

"**I AM THE SAVER OF THE MULTIVERSE...**"

"**I AM THE CORRECTOR OF THE MULTIVERSE...**"

"**I AM THE HEALER OF THE MULTIVERSE...**"

"**AND I AM THE REPAIR MAN OF THE MULTIVERSE...**"

Then they all spoke in unison.

"**WE ARE THE REALITY LORDS! PROTECTORS OF THE MULTIVERSE! DEFENDERS OF PEACE AND BALANCE ACROSS ALL OF REALITY! WE HAVE BEEN GONE A VERY LONG TIME, BUT WE HAVE RETURNED! AND WE WILL DEFEND THE LIVE OF THE INNOCENT EVEN AT THE COST OF OUR OWN! EVIL DOERS BE WARNED, THE REALITY LORDS ARE BACK AND READY TO SERVE!**"

And as they spoke the last line, they let loose a wave of cleansing energy, healing the universe. Everything began to glow brighter and brighter, and the everything went dark.

The Reality Lords suddenly found themselves at a table in small room.

"The Pocket Dimension, it hasn't changed a bit." Observed The Saver with nostalgia.

"Indeed I hasn't," The Ambassador agreed, glancing around the room smiling as he remembered past gatherings held in that very room, but then his expression turned serious.

"Alright, we need to select and then place ourselves in our temporary home universes, so everybody state your selection and I'll approve it." The Ambassador explained.

"The town of Merryday Alabama in universe 3334." The Healer said.

"Approved!" The Ambassador said, conjuring up a gavel and hitting it on the table.

"Megaville, the one we all know and love." Said The Repair Man.

"Approved!"

"San Fransokyo, home of the Big Hero 6 in universe 123233221111555." Said The Saver.

"Approved!"

"New York City in universe 346662222222222222, home of my now former girlfriend Morgan, who I will try and reconnect with." The Corrector said, a little worried The Ambassador might not approve.

"Approved!" The Ambassador said with a very amused smile.

"And as for me, I'll be placing my self in the same Megaville we all know and love as well. Because I'm The Grand High Reality Lord again and I can do as I want. Also so I can hopefully reconnect with Raven and fill the void in my soul that she left so long ago." The Ambassador declared.

"More power to you pal." The Repair Man said, nodding approvingly, as did all the others.

"All right then! Then let's all go and use our powers to write ourselves into these worlds, and when we're done we'll meet up somewhere other than Pops, I'll pick a new place. Everybody agreed?" The Ambassador asked.

"Agreed!" The rest declared in unison.

And with that each Reality Lord opened and departed through a portal to their new, but temporary, home worlds.

**The next chapter will be from The Ambassadors point of view! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	2. Back in the game

**The Ambassador is headed back to Megaville, what will he find? Please review!**

_The Ambassadors point of view..._

I landed on my feet right outside of Dex Labs.

Where to first? The Watchtower? Titans Tower? I did really want to see Raven...

My thoughts were interrupted when I sensed a disturbance, I focused my mind and find it. Apparently with this universe reset there were a few differences, as were expected.

I could see a girl and a giant spider in a red rocked area. The girl had red skin, claw hands, a tail, and black hair. It was the daughter of Blossom and Him, my other former goddaughter, Mimi, or in this demon form, Her. I watched as the giant spider, Jeff, brushed her hair and talked to her. My blood boiled, I wasn't standing for this, I tore open a portal and stormed through it.

I came out onto the same red rock area I'd seen in my mind. Mimi and Jeff didn't seem to be aware of my presence as I approached.

"Um, excuse me?" I said, causing the two to turn.

Unexpectedly Mimi saw me as a threat and flew out of her seat, tackling me to the ground, her claw at my throat.

"Oh dear, Jeff? Do you mind?" I asked, gesturing to Mimi.

"I'd feel better if we knew who you were first..." Jeff said, hesitant to have Mimi release me. I smiled, I loved introductions.

I teleported my self out from under Mimi and into the air.

"That my dear spider is a very good question!" I said, summoning energy and causing my voice to boom. "I AM THE AMBASSADOR OF WORLDS! GRAND HIGH REALITY LORD AND DEFENDER OF THE INNOCENT! I come here, to the Land Of Tainted Souls to rescue you Jeff the Spider and Mimi Hamilton! Daughter of of Bl-" I stopped short when a vision came to me again, it was Blossom, she was laying in a red dungeon shackled and bleeding, her body horribly mangled, and I detected no life signs.

"blossom." I muttered lowering to the ground.

Mimi stared, apparently recognizing her mothers name, but she could not speak, thanks to Hims modifications.

"That...that...that can't be right...no..." I began to search the are with my mind to find her exact location, but my concentration was interrupted by the high and annoying voice of HIM.

"**_HELLLLOOOOO AMBASSADOR! I JUST KNEW YOU'D SHOW UP! GRIM AND I AND A FEW OTHER UNDERWORLD RULERS ARE AMONG THE FEW WHO KNOW YOU STILL!_**" The red skinned entity stood in front of me, a evil smile on his face.

"**_BUT IF YOU THINK YOUR LEAVING HERE WITH MY DAUGHTER, THE SPINELESS SPIDER, OR THAT DEAD POWERPUFF, YOU ARE VERY MISTAKEN!_**" His demeanor was less gleeful now, more threatening.

"HIM, you may be a Lord of the Underworld, but you've committed so many crimes against the laws of the Underworld that you now fall under my jurisdiction. So unless you want a repeat of the last time I rescued this innocent girl, then I very much suggest you stand aside." I gave him a very dangerous look.

"**_HEHEHE, NOT THIS TIME AMBASSADOR! I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE MY DOMAIN!_**"

"That's very cute, but you know me, and you know that isn't going to happen. So I say again, stand down." I repeated.

"_**NO!**_" HIM shrieked, he then teleported next to Mimi and Jeff, grabbing Mimi's arm.

"**_YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!_**" He said, tightening his claws grip on Mimi's arm, causing her to bleed, and consequently she let out a moan.

"Yeah, she is." I said, shaking my head.

I clapped my hands together and Mimi and Jeff disappeared from HIMs side, and appeared right behind me in floating blue orbs designed to protect them. Then I walked towards HIM who was giving me a very dirty look.

"You never learn, do you?" I asked, transforming myself to match HIMs height and grabbing him by the throat and lifting him off the ground. He clawed and snapped at my arm.

"It's like you don't remember what happened the last time you and I fought, honestly HIM, for a lord of the underworld you sure are dim. Alright then," I cleared my throat. "BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME BY THE POWERS THAT BE, AND BY ORDER 363 OF THE MORTAL PROTECTION CODE, I, THE AMBASSADOR OF WORLDS, DECLARE THE INNOCENTS, JEFF THE SPIDER, MIMI HAMILTON, AND BLOSSOM UTONIUM, UNDER MY PROTECTION AND OFF LIMITS FOR ANY UNDERWORLD LORD! SHOULD YOU VIOLATE THESE TERMS, SHOULD YOU EVEN PEEK AT THE SURFACE WORLD, YOU WILL FACE THE FULL WRATH OF MYSELF, AND THE REST OF THE TRANS UNIVERSAL PROTECTION DEPARTMENT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" HIM struggled, the ancient laws of the Mortal Protection Code were forcing him to agree to my terms, and against his will he nodded in understanding. I clawed my hands together again and another blue sphere appeared behind me, this one containing the body of Blossom Utonium.

"Again, you so much as think about going anywhere near any of them, or any other surface dwellers, you will be suffering a fate so awful even Beelzebub himself will pity you." He glared at me, fire in his eyes, and created a portal up in the air and began to float up towards it.

"Oh, and HIM, if you try to over throw Grim, Mandy, Aku, Nergal, Walker, or any of the other Lords of the underworld realms, you'll be sorry for that as well." I added with a smile as I lifted myself and the three innocents up into the portal.

We emerged from the portal right in front of Dex Labs, and I hadn't even introduce myself to Dexter yet. I walked through the doors, the three blue spheres following me, and immediately everyone already stared in shock.

"Greetings people of Megaville! My name is The Ambassador! And I have managed to recover these innocent beings, where is Dexter?" I asked, but I I didn't get a response just astonished looks. I glanced to the reception desk and could see Miss Bellum making an urgent call, within minutes Dexter came running into the room.

"Hello Dexter, my name is The Ambassador, and I believe these two young ladies are your family I said, bringing the spheres to the ground, conjuring a cot for Blossoms body, and keeping Mimi detained until I could remove her demon essence permanently.

"How...? That's not..." Dexter stammered staring at the two, "blossom?!" He exclaimed, becoming aware of her lack of life.

"Dexter, I apologize for you having to see her in this state, but I need your permission." I said.

"Permission for what?" He asked, tears streaming down his face.

"To reunite her body and soul. Normally that is an off limits task for me, but her soul wasn't claimed properly, and her death was unjust. I need you to give me permission to bring back her and your daughter, to heal them." I explained.

"You...you can do that?" He asked, trying not to break down.

"Only if you give me permission."

"Yes! Please! Do anything! Bring them back! Please just...just bring them back!" This time he broke down completely, kneeling at Blossoms side, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Thank you." I said, and began the process.

"Souls innocent, souls corrupt, life is taken, but it's unjust. By my powers I bring back thee, Blossom Utonium, and daughter Mimi!" I chanted, and white energy surrounded them both and began to pulse and surge. This continued for a good fifteen minutes, until the light slowly began to fade.

When the light had faded completely, Blossom and Mimi stood in front of Dexter who was still kneeling, they were both back to normal, Mimi and both hand and legs, no tail and was dressed in a flowing white dress, and Blossom stood, injuries healed, in her lab coat, hair bow, and glasses. They were conscious and suddenly became aware of their surroundings.

"D-daddy?" Mimi said, looking at Dexter who immediately looked up and almost started crying again.

"Mimi!" He cried.

"Dexter?" Blossom said, still in a bit of a daze.

"Blossom!" He cried, and this time he jumped to his feet and embraced both of them, shedding tears of joy.

"I...I thought I'd lost you forever..." He managed to choke out between his sobs of joy.

I stood there observing the scene, smiling as the newly reunite family embraced each other. The held each other for the longest time, until Dexters eyes were on me again.

"How?...how...who?" He stammered, staring at me, and then all eyes were on me.

"Ah yes, heh heh. Hello everyone! As I said before, my name is The Ambassador, I am an ancient being of incredible nearly omnipotent power, a Lord of Reality! The Grand High Reality Lord to be exact! I've traveled for millennia protecting the Multiverse with my fellow Reality Lords." I explained.

"There...there are more?" Dexter said, a bit nervously.

"Indeed, there are five of us, and I am the leader."

"And you are heroes?" He asked.

"The greatest heroes the multiverse has ever known."

"But why are you here? Why did you come for us?" Blossom asked, as she, Dexter, and Mimi stood to face me.

"Ah, that's a fun and very long story. Short version, there was a great threat to the multiverse, the other Reality Lords and I had to reset reality for its protection, and now I must make his world my temporary Homeworld, until my true Homeworld is repaired. As to why I came for you, we met in an alternate life and i detected the pleas of a soul in need when I landed here, so I came to your aid. Also, it's my job." I explained with a smile, but then I got a strange feeling, a surge of negative energy.

I used my psychic energies to gaze and trace the source, I then saw none other than Raven, the very person I was about to leave to see. I could sense her powers were slipping, my presence, the presence of reality energy was accelerating the process that made her a portal for her father, far faster than necessary.

"Oh no." I muttered.

"What is wrong?" Dexter asked.

"There is a matter requires my immediate attention. I apologize but I must go now, I will return to make sure things are going well. Take care Hamiltons, be safe." I nodded, smiled, then snapped my fingers, teleporting to the roof of Titans Tower.

I landed on the roof of the Tower and immediately I saw Raven standing near the edge, gripping her head. I approached her and she sensed me, turning instinctively around and accidentally firing a blast of black energy which sailed over my head.

"Who...who..are you?...AGHH!" She asked, then grabbed her head.

I could see her chakra gem was cracking, and the markings covered her body. She let out another blast of energy, which caught me in the chest pushing me back.

"My name is The Ambassador, Raven, I'm here to help you!" I shouted.

"Please...st-stay away...please!" The four red eyes appeared on her head and she let out a primeval growl "**GET AWAY!**" She screamed, letting out yet another blast of black energy, but this was massive, it hit me and sent me flying off the roof and into the ocean.

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but red as I propelled myself to the surface. I emerged and flew into the air. Then I saw the sky and turned red, and the ocean boiled. Right underneath Raven the portal had opened and Trigon began to emerge.

"You sure have a way with the ladies." Said a voice from behind me.

I turned to see Samson floating there, an amused smile on his face.

"Oh hush, are you here to help me take him out or just poke fun?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oh settle down, I'm here to help. And think about it, as soon as you take him out she'll be very persuaded to go out with you then, won't she?" He teased.

"You know very well that's not why I'm doing this! Now come on! We have a demon to banish!" I called to him as I rushed towards the scene.

When we reached the portal Trigon had fully emerged, standing hundreds of feet tall, red, and quite imposing to any normal hero.

"**HHAHAHAHAHA! FOOLISH MORTALS, YOU HAVE ACCERLATED MY PLANS TEN FOLD! HAHAHAHA! NOW THIS WORLD WILL BURN AND KNEEL BEFORE TRIGON!**" Bellowed the demon in a voice that shook the very Earth.

"Mortals?!" I cried, "Repair Man! This inter-dimensional hooligan doesn't even know who we are! Haha! Mortal!" Both Samson and I chuckled, but stopped when we saw the portal close and Raven begin to fall out of the sky. We held out our device and struck her with bolts of energy, teleporting her to the roof of Titans Tower.

"**RETURN MY DAUGHTER YOU INSOLENT FOOLS!**" Trigon demanded, raising his hand and firing a ball of fire at us, which caused us no harm.

"Not gonna happen Trigon, sorry! Repair Man! I don't feel like a drawn out battle, I'm still a little drowsy, what do you say we banish this guy and get back to more important matters?" I suggested, turning to Samson, who smiled.

"Sounds fine by me!" He agreed, and we turned to Trigon, our bodies glowing with golden energy and our devices pointed at him.

"**WORTHLESS MORTAL SCUM! YOU THINK YOU STAND A CHANCE AG**-" he bellowed, but we cut him short as we began the banishing process.

"HOLD YOUR TONGUE DEMON! YOU KNOW NOT WHO YOU ARE DEALING WITH! WE ARE THE REALITY LORDS REPAIR MAN AND AMBASSADOR!" Samson and I chanted in unison. "ANCIENT BEINGS OF UNFATHOMABLE POWER! AND WE PROTECT ALL OF THE MULTIVERSE, BUT YOU HAVE MADE A PARTICULARY GRIEVOUS ERROR IN ATTACKING THIS WORLD DEMON, FOR THIS IS OUR NEW HOME WORLD, AND AS A HOME OF A REALITY LORD, IT IS ENTIRELY OFF LIMITS!" We began firing white energy from our devices into his chest, causing him to wail in pain.

"CREATURE OF EVIL WE BANISH YOU, FAR BELOW FOR PUNISHMENT DUE! RETURN TO THIS WORLD AND FACE OUR WRATH, NO EVIL DARE STAND IN OUR PATH! DEMON LEAVE THIS WORLD FOR ETERNITY, SO IT MAY EXIST IN SERENITY! CREATURE OF EVIL HEED OUT SHOUTS, **CREATURE OF EVIL WE CAST YOU OUT!**"

As we uttered the last words of the banishment spell the white light overcame Trigon, and with a mighty shriek of rage he disappeared in a burst of white.

Once the sky and ocean had returned to normal I turned to look at the Tower. The Titans were surrounding Raven who was still laying unconscious.

"Go to her Sam, see if you can't rekindle what you used to have together." Samson said with a smile.

"And you, robot man, go find your one true love. And tell Jenny I said hello." I replied with a smile.

"Indeed I will." He said, before shooting off to find her.

I turned and looked at the tower, I crossed my fingers hoping that once I healed her, once we talked, that the connection, the indescribable feelings of compassion, would still be there.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	3. Second Chance

**The Ambassador has defeated Trigon, what is next? Find out now! Please review!**

I landed in the roof of the Tower and saw the Titans still standing over Ravens form, but when my feet hit the roof their eyes turned to me.

"Don't mind me, just a trans-universal Reality Lord coming to heal a half-demon." I said coming to Ravens side.

"Who are you?!" Robin demanded.

"The Ambassador of Worlds, Grand High Reality Lord. The very same that just banished Trigon for all eternity, pleasure to make our acquaintance, Mr. Boy Wonder." I greeted Robin, extending my hand for him to shake, which he did hesitantly.

"Now If you don't mind I have a hero to repay." I turned from him and pointed my device at Raven, gold energy enveloped her body and lofted her into the air. All the Titans stared at me in shock.

"Let's see...I think we'll go with list of repairs spoken in backwards magic, sound good to everyone?" No one said a word.

"Good! LAEH NEVAR! REVES REH NOITCENNOC OT NOGIRT! DNA TNARG REH LATOT LORTNOC REVO REH SREWOP! So says The Ambassador!"

The energy glowed brighter and brighter until it eventually faded. Raven was then set up right on her feet and her eyes popped open and she gasped.

"What?...where?..." She looked around wildly.

"Hello Raven, my name is The Ambassador." I greeted her in a soothing and calm voice, she turned to me.

"You...you were here before..." She said, obviously remembering what happened before she blasted me into the ocean.

"Yes. And after I came out of the ocean my fellow Reality Lord, The Repair Man, and I defeated Trigon. I did so because his appearance here was partially my fault. When I appeared in this world my energies accelerated the process which brought Trigon here. So I took it upon myself to banish him from this world for all eternity, heal you, sever your connection with him, and give total and complete control over all of your powers without need of a chakra gem or meditation for all your life." This once again caused all of them to have shocked and confused looks on their faces.

"No one has that much power..." Raven said.

I smiled and snapped my fingers, pausing time all around us.

"I do. I'm very very ancient and equally as powerful. And for millennia I have sought an opportunity to ask you a question. But first, this." I extended my hand and shared some of my adventures, only ones that were safe for her to see.

"Wow.." Raven had a slightly amazed look on her face.

"I have been waiting millennia to ask you a question, and now I can." She looked at me curiously.

"Raven, although we have just met, technically, I was wondering if you would consider accompanying me to Lé Bistro in Megaville, on a date?" I asked, and she looked bewildered.

"I-i-i ummm...i..." She was at a loss for words.

I was about to tell her to not to say yes just because of the current situation, but then I got a psychic distress call from Dex labs. It wasn't form any specific person but I could feel someone was in danger. Raven was about to respond, but I held up my hand.

"Ok, how about you think it over while I tend to a very urgent matter that just came up and when I return you can say yes, no, blast me off this roof, whatever suits your fancy. Now I must be going, until next time!" I tipped my hat to Raven and then teleported away.

I appeared floating above Dex Labs and the first thing I noticed was ten black vans parked outside, each had A.R.G.U.S. written on the side. I shuttered, the last thing in the world I wanted to deal with. I landed and walked in the front door only to see Mimi and Blossom kneeling on the ground, power neutralizing collar on their necks and their arms in dense steel cuffs. Dexter was on the ground with a gun to his head, and every other hero was being held back by the forty or so armed A.R.G.U.S. agents, and Amanda Waller stood in the middle of it all. I was livid.

"This building is off limits!" Said Waller, approaching me with a cold stare.

"On whose authority?!" I demanded, as if I didn't know.

"Amanda Waller, Director of A.R.G.U.S." She responded irritably.

"Yes, I'm familiar with you Miss Waller. I am The Ambassador, Grand High Reality Lord of the Multiverse, and the hero who very recently rescued the two innocent girls you have in chains, which doesn't make me very happy." I said, staring her down.

"I don't care who you are, these two were in a dimension we know almost nothing about. They will come back to A.R.G.U.S. for extensive testing, and if necessary, dissection."

Now I was really angry, I was certain my eyes were glowing red.

"No, you'll release them, and Dexter, and then turn around and leave." I said.

"You have no authority here, leave or you will be detained."

"No. I am a master of all of reality, I command you to release them now."

"Leave now." She demanded drawing her gun.

I clenched my fists, rose up in the air, and began to glow with reality energy.

"AMANDA WALLER THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING, RELEASE THE INNOCENTS OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!" I bellowed.

"Amanda Waller does not bend to the will of overpowered egotistical heroes."

"HAVE IT YOUR WAY!"

I raised my hand to shoot bolts of reality energy, but my powers stalled.

"Attention! Events are not to be tampered with! Further attempts will be met with severe repercussions!" My device warned, but ignored it.

I forced out the reality energy and it raced towards the group, but at the last second the energy bounced back at me as if it hit an invisible force field. The energy slammed into me with the force of an imploding universe, sending me flying out of the building, through a van, and Imbedding me into the ground.

When I open my eyes I saw the clear blue sky and a pair of familiar eyes focused on me.

"How'd you manage this?" Asked Samson with an amused smile on his face.

"I interfered in matters that were beyond my jurisdiction." I said.

"You realize that now at this is our temporary home world you don't have free reign right? A Reality lords don't have control over their home worlds, or the home worlds of their fellow Reality Lords, you know that." He reminded me.

"I know, but I got angry."

"I know. But Mimi and Blossom are gone, and there's nothing either of us can do. So I suggest you go back to Raven, I'll go back to Jen, and when your powers come back online you and I can integrate ourselves to this world, create secret identities." Samson said.

"I suppose you're right." I said, reaching out a hand and Samson helped me up and out of the crater.

"I always am, here, take these." Samson conjured up a cane and a jet pack, I took the jetpack first and out it on, then took the cane.

"You'll need that to get around, take care old friend, and good luck with Raven." He smiled.

"Thank you, old sport, and I hope you and Jen can be happy together as well. Farewell." I said with a smile.

And with that I propelled myself into the air, and off to Titans Tower.

I landed on the roof of the tower several minutes later and found Raven there, standing near the edge. She turned when I landed and gave me a smile.

"Sorry I was gone so long, I had some rather nasty business with A.R.G.U. had to be dealt with. But I'm back now, and I know I said for you to think over what I asked before I left. But that wasn't right of me, I mean you barely know me! I shouldn't have put you In a position where you had t-" she raised her hand to silence me.

"I'd love to." She said with a smile.

"Y-you would?" I said, mildly surprised, she nodded.

"When you shared memories with me, I saw you and that me from another timeline. You were never afraid of me, never judged me, when we first met you treated me so kindly. I may have only known you for a short time, but I can see you know me and care about me." She said, walking towards me smiling kindly, which was very odd swing her express such emotion.

"Well in that case, I was thinking we could go to Lé Bistro this evening around six?" I suggested.

"It's five-fifty." She replied.

"Oh, I suppose I was unconscious in that crater a little longer than I thought, perhaps a later time then?" I asked.

"I'm free now." She said.

"Well, alright, let's go then." I said with a smile, she smiled back and lifted up into the air.

"Raven wait." I said, and she stopped, and turned down to me, "I was hoping you could fly us there? I hate to ask, but with my powers down I'm relying on this Jetpack for transportation, it's slow, and I'm not sure about the power supply."

"Yeah, of course, step on." She said creating a platform of black energy.

"You know the way to Lé Bistro?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said, "I stopped Deathstroke from blowing it up once" she smiled.

"Well then! Off we go!"

And with that we flew off to Megaville.

After we landed Raven and I walked into Lé Bistro, the hostess gave us some attitude about reservations until she bothered to look up and see who she was talking to, she quickly took us to an open table and repeatedly apologized to Raven.

We got seated and she told us someone would be by to take our drink orders.

After a couple minutes of Raven and I conversing, we became aware of a girl standing next to us.

"Hello, I'm Betty, can I get you anything to drink?" Said the nice woman standing by the table. Raven said she would like some herbal tea, and I looked up to ask for a soda when my voice caught in my throat. The girl standing next to us had long brown hair and piecing grey eyes.

"L-Liz?" I asked, shaking a little.

"Sorry hun, the names Betty." She said with a kind smile.

It couldn't be, could it? Liz was gone? No, it can't be, no...

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled.

"It's alright, now can I get you something to drink?"

"Do you carry Dr. Fizz?" I asked.

Dr. Fizz was this universes equivalent of my favorite drink from my world, Dr. Pepper.

"Alright, I'll get those right out to you." She said with a smile, and turned back to the kitchen.

Raven and I continued looking over our menus until two glasses were set on our table.

I looked up to thank Betty, but she wasn't there, instead a blonde girl stood there.

"What happened to Betty? The girl who took our drink orders?" I asked, the girl looked confused.

"Sorry sir? I took your drink orders, and we don't have any employees but the name of Betty" she said, Raven and I shared a confused look, "Are you ready to order?"

Shaking it off, Raven and I ordered, she got a strange seafood dish, and I got a traditional meal, Spaghetti and meatballs.

Once we got our meals we began eating and engaging in conversation, but since it quickly became apparent I knew all about her, she began to enquire about me. After the usual questions about my powers and position, she asked me a very interesting question.

"So, you defeated my father, and you didn't act like he was the most horrifying creature you've ever faced, like most would." She said, "if you don't mind my asking, who was the most horrifying being you had to face?"

"Hmmm, there was Zil, she killed a few slaves after every meal for desert, she killed because she loved it. But I suppose she wasn't he most horrifying." I said.

"Really?" Raven looked mildly surprised.

"Yes, thinking back there was a particular queen who was really horrific. You see, in my younger years I was imprisoned on the planet Lotur in the slave kingdom of Rulog, which was ruled by the ruthless queen Salana. I didn't fight the enslavement, without my powers I could have been killed, which would have ripped their reality apart. After a year I became Salana's personal "pet", and one awful day she called for three of her youngest slaves.." I paused, remembering the events I began to shake a little.

"You don't to have to-" Raven started.

"It alright I'm f- I'm ok. They were eight, nine, and ten. She tortured them for hours, broadcasting the events across the kingdom, and then, when they were begging, pleading for her to...she..." I couldn't finish the sentence "after that I heard rumors about what she did with their remains, horrible, inhuman, unholy things...But eventually my powers returned and I dismantled the planets slave trade and sentenced Salana to an eternal punishment in the depths of Tartarus." I explained.

"Wow...I'm sorry..." Raven looked genuinely disturbed.

"But enough of the sad, that was a long time ago." I said, changing the topic of conversation.

Raven and I talked more and more while we ate, and eventually we finished eating...

"And then I turned to her and said...I said, Senator Amidala, I am be one with the force, but I'm no Skywalker!" I said to Raven as we walked out of the restaurant, finishing up an amusing story about my time as Senator Padme Amdialas personal guard, we were both chuckling as we stood outside the restaurant.

"Well, it's getting rather late isn't it?" I remarked, noticing it was now dark outside.

"I don't really need sleep, being a Reality Lord. But I hear normal heroes do." I said to her with a smile.

"I suppose I should get some rest, we have a mission to Bialya tomorrow." She agreed.

"Then let me accompany you back to the tower." I said, and Raven created a black energy platform for us to fly on, and off went.

We landed on the tower and I turned to bid Raven goodnight.

"Thank you, Raven. I appreciate the opportunity for me to be able to show you how much this means to me?" I said.

"Thank you, Ambassador. I really had a wonderful time." She smiled at me.

"Perhaps we could do it again sometime?" I chanced.

"I'd like that." She walked towards me and gave me a hug which I returned, she pulled back and the kissed me on the cheek causing me to blush.

"Goodnight Ambassador." She said with a smile, walking towards the roof stairwell.

"G-goodnight Raven." I said, recovering from the dumbfoundedness.

Once Raven had entered the stairwell I turned and used the jet pack to take off into the air. I flew over Jump City, admiring the lights and the buildings. I began thinking about where I could stay, Dex Labs probably wasn't the best idea, perhaps I could get a room at Fosters, Madame Foster always did enjoy my company...

My thoughts were interrupted when a large green portal opened in front of me, and I want able to slam on the brakes in time. I tumbled to the ground, finding myself on blood red carpet and sitting before The Grim Reaper and his wife Queen Mandy.

"Ah Grim, what can an old Reality Lord do for the Reaper of Souls?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"We need your help, mon." He said, in a very serious tone.

"With what exactly?"

"We need ya to do a job for us."

"And what would this job be exactly.

"Babysitting." They said in unison.

**The Ambassador babysitting the Prince and Princess of the Underworld? Interesting... Please review!**


	4. You don't need powers to lead

**Babysitting? The Ambassador of worlds has an interesting evening ahead of him... Please review!**

"Babysitting?" I asked, and Grim nodded.

"Mandy and I have to leave for a meeting with de high council, and we need have to take Lord Pain with us, so somebody be to watch da kids."

"And...do they know me?...does she?" I asked gesturing to Mandy.

"No, I've briefed Mandy on who you are, and de kids can meet you today, but only I remember you because I've been around since de dawn of time. You reset the Multiverse, mon."

"I'm well aware. So, you just need me to watch the kids till the morning?" I asked.

"Yes, they have homework to do, then you can make them dinner, and they have to be in their rooms by 12." Mandy instructed, then added sarcastically "if you think you handle that?"

"Queen Mandy, forgetting for the moment that I've been watching over those children, my godchildren, on and off for centuries, I once babysat for the Queen of England, Lucifer, and The Wilkersons, all while solving world hunger for Mars 334422657867464868574 and learning to play the bagpipes. So yes, I'm very certain I can handle Prince and princess." Mandy just rolled her eyes.

"Good. We have all da confidence in de underworld dat you can handle dis." Grim nodded and swung his scythe opening a portal, Mandy stepped through and Grim followed, but turned at the last second.

"Oh, and da kids aren't exactly da same as when ya saw dem." he said, then disappeared through the portal leaving me standing there in the middle of the throne room.

Once Grim and Mandy had departed I called the children down and introduced myself. They were surprised to find their parents gone, but got over the shock rather quickly.

"So you're a nearly all powerful friend of our fathers who travels to different universes saving people, plus you're a reaper and our godfather?" Junior asked.

"Indeed." I confirmed with a smile.

As soon as they came down I noticed that Junior was almost exactly the same as before the reset, but Minnie was once again dressed like Mandy and sported a very Mandy like attitude.

"Minnie, is something the matter? You seem out of sorts." I asked her.

"And what would make you the expert on my behavior? We've never even met before." Said Minnie with a very snarky tone.

"I've been watching you for your entire lives, and I knew your parents for theirs. As a matter of fact I saved your mother when a demon kidnapped her and your father was busy reaping the soul of a dignitary, I've been around a long time, so I'd say that makes me an expert. Now you two get upstairs and do your homework, then you can have a nice home cooked dinner." Junior nodded and head out of the throne room, but Minnie lingered long enough to give me a look that can only be described as spiteful.

Once the children were upstairs I headed to the dining room and summoned a feast fit for children using a Nutrimeal orb, consisting of pizza, hot wings and other types of junk food. What's the point of being an inter-dimensional uncle if I couldn't be a fun one?

After the children came down and I got several snide looks from Minnie, they ate. Once they were finished we adjourned to the castles home theater where I treated them to some of the greatest horror movie from throughout the multiverse, including my favorite "Nightmare on Elm Street". After we finished, which happened around 12:02, I told them to brush their teeth and go to bed, surprisingly enough they did as they were told. With the kids upstairs I went back to the throne room and settled down onto the throne with a copy of "American Gods" by Neil Gaiman and eventually I nodded off.

I woke to the whooshing sound of a portal opening I turned to see Grim and Mandy standing before me.

"Pardon me, appears one billion years wasn't enough sleep for me." I stood up, sent the book away and approached the two.

"I take it everything went alright?" Grim asked.

"Indeed, they did their homework, I fed them a Nutrimeal and we then had horror movie marathon. My apologies however, i allowed them to stay up until 12:02."

"What is a Nutrimeal?" Grim asked.

"Ah yes! Well, my powers are down you see, so I created them a meal of delicious junk food using a Nutrimeal Orb. Which is a device that creates a meal of whatever the holder chooses to their exact taste specifications, the only difference being that all the food contains all the vitamins and nutrients people need especially kids." I explained.

"So healthy junk food? Where'd you get something like that?" Grim asked.

"A little all organic food planet known as Organica. Kind and peaceful, just a little bit bigger than Pluto."

"Well, tanks. It's much appreciated, you're more than welcome to stay and say goodbye to de children in de morning." Grim offered.

"No, no, no, I appreciate it Grim, but I best me off. I've got a surface world issue to solve and I think I've got the answer, so I'm off to take care of that, if you could open me up a portal?" I asked.

"Will do." He said, he swung his scythe and did so.

"Take care Grim, Queen Mandy, I shall return but until then...don't burn this place to the ground." I said with a smile, then ran straight into the portal.

When I told Grim I had a surface world problem I was referring to Blossom and Mimi. While watching the children I had come up with a brilliant solution, with Dexter in custody for obstructing justice I knew a committee would be meeting to decide who would take control of the company and none of them would dare interfere in government affairs. There was only one genius billionaire willing to do anything...Jimmy Neutron.

When I landed in front of Dex Labs I saw Jenny and got her attention.

"Jennifer I need you to send a very important message to Mr. Neutron." I said.

"You mean Jimmy Neutron of Neutronics?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, tell him that I need his help and to video call Dex Labs conference room 1 in ten minutes?"

"Yeah, of course. But why?"

"Because I'm going to save The Harrison's and Dex Labs, AND slap Lex Luther across the face. And I'm going to do all of this without Reality Energy!" I shouted running into Dex Labs at top speed. I dashed straight passed reception training my head slightly to address miss Bellum.

"No time to chat Sarah! I've got a company to save!"

I ran down a series of hallways until I came to the main conference room, and I through open the double door as dramatically as I could.

Sitting at the large table in the room were Dex Labs board of investors consisting of Mr. Ray Palmer, Karen Starr, Bruce Wayne, Ted Kord, Lex Luthor, Oliver Queen, and Maxwell Lord. I strode in to the room causing Lex, who had apparently been giving a pitch, to stop talking.

"Excuse young man, but this is a very important meeting for adults, the cafeteria is on the other side of the building." He said, incredibly condescendingly.

"Oh shut up Lex!" I said marching to the head of the table where the large computer screen was, and then gesturing for Lex to sit down, which surprisingly he did.

"Ladies and gentleman! Investors! Esteemed scientific minds! And worthless low life criminal scum!" I greeted, looking at Lex as I said the last part, causing him to narrow his eyes in irritation,

"My name is The Ambassador! I am the Grand High Reality Lord! Master of the multiverse! And spreader of peace!" I said, causing several of them to look surprised.

"You're the one who took out the giant demon in Jump City yesterday!" Said Oliver Queen.

"Indeed I am Mr. Queen."

"Look, it doesn't matter who you are! This meeting is for official investors and businessmen, not for foolish children who've given themselves superhero names." Said Lex, getting to his feet.

"Lex, he took out an entity some claim was the legendary entity Trigon, and attempted to stand up to Amanda Waller. Let him talk." Said Bruce Wayne calmly, Luthor looked at him but didn't argue and sat back down.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne. Now! I suggest you all call your drivers and have them bring your cars around to the front of the building because in a few moments you will have absolutely no reason to be involved in the affairs of this company." I said.

"And why would that be?" Asked Maxwell lord.

"That is why." I said, gesturing to the large computer screen behind me which had begun to turn on and was connecting a call. A few moments later the screen displayed a man with very large hair in a lab coat who wore an amused look on his face.

"Greetings fellow geniuses! As many of you know I am James Neutron founder and CEO of Cardiff Neutronics, here in England. I received a message from my friend The Ambassador telling me that Dex Labs was in trouble, and I knew I had to help. So I bought the company." Neutron said, matter of factly.

"Mr. Neutron that simply isn't possible, we all hold equal shares of the company. The only person who holds a majority was Dexter, and with him gone his share will be distributed and the company will be under our control." Said Maxwell Lord.

"No Mr. Lord, you see I co founded Dex Labs with Dexter many years ago but late left to start my own company. However Dexter still wanted me to become involved, so I bought a majority of the company, and I still do. So, even with his share nine of you own as much of the company as I do, which makes me current CEO. And as such I hereby buy you all out, and dissolve this investors committee completely. Now you could protest this, take it to court, but by then Dexter will have come back. So I suggest you all take the money deposited into your accounts and get back to worrying about your own companies." Neutron explained.

Luthor looked like he was about to explode but both Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen gave him a dangerous look, so he kept quiet. And after gathering their papers each billionaire left the conference room, leaving me and Jimmy Neutron alone.

"Well Mr. Neutron, I have to say I'm surprised you agreed to help me." I said to face the screen.

"I did find some battle video files on the massage Miss Wakemen sent me. Though I don't remember you, you're obviously an ally. Glad I could help."

"Thank you. And if it isn't to much trouble I as wondering if could deploy a team to rescue Dexter and his friends? The N-Men perhaps?" I asked with a smile.

"It would be my pleasure! And none of this will come back to either of us! Well! I better get to that! I'll be in touch Ambassador, Gotta blast!" Neutron said terminating the call.

With that taken care of I had to decide what my next course of action would be. So, I decided to go talk to Samson.

After I made my way down to the ground floor I walked outside to the plaza outside of Dex Labs. Considering how to contact Samson with any powers I decided on a classic. I cleared my throat, cupped my hands to my mouth, and yelled.

"REEEEEPPPPAAAAIIIRRRR MAAAAAANNNNNNN!" As loud as I could, and after a moment Samson appeared right next to me.

"No need to shout." He said in a calm voice, smiling. "I see you managed a date with Raven, met the prince and princess, saved Dex Labs, and recruited Neutron to rescue the three of them. Pretty good for a guy without any powers." He said.

"I'm not just the GHRL because I have more power, I've got other skills." I replied with a smile. We stood there a moment before Samson got a strange look on his face and turned to me.

"Sam, back at the mausoleum those kids that woke us up...were they really...I mean...they couldn't have been our..." His voice trailed off.

"Children? Our spawn? Our descendants? Yes, I believe they were, displaced in time and space." I confirmed.

"And...and there was for all of us, you, Serema, Delilah, Samantha, even me...even me...how can that be?" He asked, distress in his eyes.

"How could it not? The girl with the robot arm, her DNA matched yours, she was human, of course she's yours!"

"But how? Sam, I may be a robotic human, but Jenny is a humanoid robot, she has no organs, no blood, no flesh...it couldn't be ours...which...which means she and I aren't meant to be..." He said, he looked devastated.

"Are you blind? That child was clearly Jennifer's, the pigtails, that smile, the arm!" I exclaimed.

"Sam, it's just not possible..." He said.

"Samson, I created a original organic organism, a daughter, that was 100% real. Now if I could do that, isn't it possible that you and Jennifer could have kids. Did you ever consider that maybe towards the end...she was granted humanity?" I proposed, and Samson looked shocked like he hadn't ever had the thought, then he smiled.

"Maybe." He said.

Once again we stood in silence from moments before it was my turn to break it.

"Samson, you saw that angel, right? Am I crazy or did she-"

"Look just like Liz except with white hair? Yeah, she did." Samson agreed.

"Then I saw her in the restaurant with Raven...do you think it's her?" I asked.

"Yeah I do. If she wasn't allowed to came back to earth in human form then I bet my circuits she got the job as your guardian angel." He said.

"Well...at least she's happy...right?" I asked him, a tear running down my cheek.

"That's right pal, we barely knew her and she ended of losing her life because of us, and eternity of bliss is the least deserves." Samson was about to say something else, when there was a ding. He immediately removed his device and began reading the display.

"Ha!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Our, well, you and the other home world are fixed and ready for you to return home." He said with a smile.

"And I didn't even get write myself into this one. Oh well!" I smiled as well, overjoyed for the chance to finally see my home again..

"Any chance you could whip me up a portal?" I asked Samson.

"But of course! Do hurry back for that second date with Raven, the suspense might just kill me." He said dramatically, creating a portal for me.

"Be strong tin man!" I said with a smile patting him on the back and racing through the portal. And then I began flying through the Reality Vortex, heading home after so many years.


	5. Home again

**The Ambassador is headed back to his Homeworld after 1 billon years away. Will it be the same after being rewritten and then fixed? Find out now!**

I landed directly in front of my home and could immediately see that it and all the surroundings looked exactly the same, but would the people? I dashed to the front door and ran into the house stopping in the entry hall, then I crossed my fingers and called out,

"Hello?! Anybody home?!" There was no response, no noise for several seconds until I heard the sound of moccasins against the houses hardwood floor and after a moment Vanessa appeared in the entry hall smiling.

"Ness!" I cried out running to her and wrapping my arms around her in an intense hug.

"You ok Sam? You act like you haven't seen me in ages." She asked, pulling apart form the hug to face me.

"You know me, ever the dramatic!" I said jokingly, attempting to cover up my true emotions.

"Well I'm glad you managed to get back before i left." She said as she turned and walked back down the hall and retrieved he luggage and brought it to the front door.

"You're leaving already?" I asked, disappointed that we wouldn't have more time together.

"Yeah, they need a visiting professor over at Harvard, Hawking was scheduled to be there but he's having health issues so they called me to come now there. I couldn't say no, could I?" she asked with a smile.

"Not when its Harvard." I agreed.

"Well big brother," she said teasingly, "wish me luck. Oh, and Sadie wanted your advice on something, so go see her after I leave." She walked forward and gave me a hug.

"Good luck Ness. I know you'll be absolutely brilliant! And I'll do that." I assured her and she nodded and walked out the door and out to a cab she had apparently called, got into it and left.

Something had occurred to me as I watched Vanessa leave, she looked younger. She no longer looked sixteen she looked fourteen, and then I realized my human age must have reduced. This was going to make it even harder for people to take me seriously. Oh well.

With Vanessa gone I decided to seek out Sadie. This was strange, why would either of my two older siblings want to talk to me? We weren't that cl-. Then it hit me, the bits and pieces of my world that had changed since last I was here began to flow through my mind. I saw everything, my life, the history of the planet, the Galaxy, the universe, and the only thing that seemed to have changed was my life. Apparently in this world my older siblings, Sadie and Daniel were close, but not constantly together. It also appeared that the only family member with a superior attitude was Daniel, and I apparently was still the of average intellect while all the family were geniuses, but now I had a very close relationship with both Sadie and Vanessa. With this realization in mind I walked don't the hall and into the living room. Not wanting to have to search the house I just yelled.

"Sadie?! Are you here?!" I shouted and a response followed.

"Coming!"

And sure enough not thirty seconds later Sadie stood in the doorway of the living room dressed in TARDIS dress with a light top headband. With all the memories of this new world in my mind I realized that this must be her dress for the fall dance at her high school.

"Well, I see you went with the TARDIS." I remarked.

"Do you like it?" She asked, looking desperate.

"Are you kidding?" I said, "you look stunning!" She smiled.

"What I really needed help with is the shoes and the earrings." She said holding up both hands, in she he'd a pair of stylish blue shoes which almost completely matched the dress, and in the other hand was what I assumed to be earrings.

"The shoes are perfect, in color at least. I didn't know much about shoe styles though." I said.

"Vanessa liked them too. How about earrings, the Gallifreyan symbols or the white point stars?" She asked holding up to pairs of earrings, one looked like Time Lord writing the other looked like glowing diamonds.

"Definitely the white point stars." I assured her.

"Great! Thanks Sam!" She said, she was complete elated.

I scanned my memories until I found Sadie's current boyfriend, Ian Jackson, football player, average student, and someone I knew I didn't trust.

"You're still going to the Ian?" I asked.

"Yep! He wouldn't let me use our limo, he said he needed to rent one himself, he says he doesn't want me to think that he's with me for our money. Isn't he amazing?" She said, her face aglow with joy, she was completely smitten.

"You know Sadie, I'm still not sure about this Ian, I know I'm not the genius, or one the geniuses in the family, but I do know people, and I just don't trust him." I said.

"Sam, it's sweet that you're worried, but I can handle my relationships, I promise." She said reassuringly.

"Sadie, I'm not saying you can't handle your life, I'm just saying I don't trust that Ian. And it's not just because he's a football player, I've heard things about him. And he has a rap sheet of dating cheerleaders. Not saying that someone like him wouldn't or couldn't like someone like you, I don't mean that. But I don't want him to hurt you, you're my sister." I winced worrying some of that might offend her, but she smiled.

"Sam, don't worry, I'll be fine." She assured me once again.

I knew I couldn't dissuade her from dating Ian, so I decided to drop it. I was about to change the subject when the buzzer for the front gate rang and we walked to the first door and hit the intercom.

"Thornton residence, how may I help you?" I said in my most official sounding voice.

"Yeah I've got a delivery for a Sam Thornton." Replied the voice on the other side.

"Proceed."I said pressing the button to open the gate.

A few moments later a man came walking up the drive dressed in a UPS uniform holding a small package. I opened the door and Sadie and I stood there as he approached the door.

"Package for Sam Thornton." He said, the man was of medium height, with striking blue eyes and dressed in the traditional brown UPS uniform, but I couldn't shake the feeling I'd met him before.

"That'd be me." I said taking the package from him. "Funny...I don't remember ordering anything." I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"I believe they said it was a gift." The delivery guy said marking off the delivery on his digital display. He handed me the digital display,

"Sign please." He said, and handed me a little stylus. Upon closer inspection I noticed the stylus had what appeared to me twin snakes wrapped around it. But I ignored it and signed and handed him back the display.

"You have good day now, sir, ma'am." He said smiling at both of us.

I watched as he walked away, and I saw he had UPS printed across the back of his shirt, and for a brief moment before I closed the door I would have sworn that The letters changed to read OPS, but I figured it was just my poor sight. I shut the door and Sadie and I looked at the package. Then a thought occurred to me, where was his truck?

"Sadie, did you see a delivery truck?" I asked.

"No, come to think of it I didn't." She said, a perplexed look on her face.

I opened the door up to check and there was definitely no truck, and there wasn't any delivery guy either.

"There's no way he could have gotten down the drive that fast." Sadie muttered.

"Maybe he ran..." I muttered, putting the matter to rest and closing the door, but I couldn't shake the weird feeling that I knew that guy.

"So what do you think it is?" She asked.

"Only one way to find out." I said, and pulled out my pocket knife and cut the box open, then closed my knife and began to go through the contents. Inside I found a gold colored floppy disc, and a rectangular piece of paper that appeared to be singed on the sides, it read "_Valid for one Second Chance_". I stared at the two items, very confused.

"Is this some sort of joke?" I said.

"Look there's something else." Sadie pointed the bottom of the box.

At the bottom of the box was a gold coin about the size of Girl Scout cookie with a image that looked suspiciously like Athena on one side, and an image of the Empire State Building on the other. A Gold Drachma? Wait...the delivery guy...ha! Of course! It was him! Who else would make a home delivery to a Reality Lord?!

"Any idea who could have sent these?" Sadie asked.

"Must be a joke from an online friend! You know those Internet nerds on the message boards!" I said with a laugh trying to put the matter to rest, and I succeeded. After that we went and watched a marathon of Doctor Who.

I stayed in my home universe for a few days, I had decided I'd leave after Sadie's dance. The following days past quickly and before I knew it the Saturday of the dance was upon us...

I found out Daniel was going to the dance with their high schools student body president, Mary Jessen, and he was throwing the family money around like there was no tomorrow. That in mind he left a few hours early to go and take Mary to dinner, leaving Sadie and I alone. The dance started at nine so Ian showed up in a limo at eight and Sadie came rushing down the stairs.

"How do I look?" She asked, her hair was done up River Song style and the rest of her outfit looked great.

"You look fantastic!" I assured her as she walked to the door and opened it, but turned to me again.

"I wish mom and dad were here." She said.

"I know, but they've got to work." I reminded her.

"Alright well don't wait up, I'll be home late." She said walking out the door to the car.

"Not too late young lady!" I called after her jokingly as she got into the limo and headed down the driveway.

"Hmph, couldn't even come to the door! What kind of guy is that?!" I grumbled, shutting the door and heading back to the living room.

I ended up watching tv until I fell asleep in the couch only to be awakened at 12:00 AM but the sound of a car in the drive.

"Earlier than I thought." I mumbled heading to the door.

When I got there I looked out but I didn't see a limo, I saw a vaguely familiar Volkswagen Bug. Almost immediately after it came to a stop a girl got out that I recognized to be Sadie's best friend Milly Smith. But before Milly could get sound the small car Sadie jumped out of the passenger side and came rushing into the house past me and straight up the stairs, and I could hear her sobbing. Milly came in right behind her calling after her but stopping at the stairs. I rushed over to her.

"Milly! What the devil is going on?! Why is Sadie in tears?" I demanded, but she looked at me confused.

"You haven't been online?" She asked.

"No I fell asleep." She got a upset look in her face and then pulled out her phone and pulled up a Facebook video.

"Watch this." She instructed, and I did.

.

_I saw the high school gym and the kid on the stage as they announced the winners of Harvest King and Queen, which ended up being Ian and my sister. They ran onto the stage and Sadie looked so happy, more happy than I'd ever seen her. Then Ian gave a little thank you speech and Sadie was about to when the giant screen behind them sprang to life with a PowerPoint presentation. The images displayed were of Sadie from a few years ago when she was heavier, in her bikini when we went to our lake house. There was at least 20 images before the slideshow came to an end, and the final image was a photoshopped image of Sadie in the dress she had on where she looked at least a hundred pounds heavier, with the words "bigger in the outside" written at the top, then the screen went dark and Sadie looked mortified as the kids began to laugh. She turned to run off but before she could some type of substance fell from above drenching her completely before she ran off stage and the video ended._

I clicked off the phone and handed it to Milly.

"What was that stuff?" I asked in a very calm voice.

"Did you hear about the sewage pipe stated leaking in the high school basement?" She said.

But I didn't reply, I was beginning to tremble with rage.

"Who?! Who did this?!" I demanded angrily.

"I-Ian! It was the only reason he asked her out!" Milly explained.

I knew this would happen! I clenched my fists then turned toward the stair and charged up them and straight into my room and locked the door. I raced over to the computer and opened up VidChat and started a conference call. Within two minutes I had the tired faces of every head of every clique at Sadie's high school, who I knew from middle school, in front of me.

"Sam? I just got home, can this like, wait till tomorrow?" Said Hannah Gilson the head cheerleader.

"Yeah little dude, I'm beat." Said Derek Michaels the school Quarterback,

"Listen guys, you all the crowning ceremony, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, that was like totally uncool." Hannah said.

"It killed my soul just watching it." Said Krella the head of the goths.

"I can't believe they'd do something like that" Said Jimmy, the schools top hacker, not that that's a clique.

"I need you guys to help me get revenge on the scum that did it, Ian Jackson."

"Why? What'd he do to you?" Derek asked.

"Do you know who that girl was?" I asked.

"That super smart girl? She's like a freaky genius or something." Said Hannah.

"That "freaky genius" I my sister, Sadie Thornton"

All the faces looked shocked.

"So can I count on you guys?" They all nodded.

"Alright, here's what I need you to do. Jimmy, I need you to hack the schools systems and delete any trace of the video and anything else you find, then I need you to send a very destructive virus to any and all devices that played of received the video. After that I what you to find anything you can online about Ian Jackson, and I want humiliating! Transfer out of state! Out of the country! I want him to pay! Then Derek, you keep an ear out, and anyone talking about it or spreading rumors, you have permission to feed them their kneecaps. Hannah, talk to all of your underlings an cease the distribution of the video and any rumors expel have started. And Krella, be my unseen ears, you see or hear anyone talking texting or anything about it, you have my permission to terrify them beyond reason. Can you all handle this?" They all gave signs of the affirmative.

"Good! Because no one hurts my family! And I'm counting on you to help make him pay."

"That weasel won't know what hit him." Said Derek.

"We'll make him wish he was never brought into this Earth." Said Krella with an evil smile.

"His secrets will for the masses!" Agreed Jimmy.

"I'll get the girls started in destroying his reputation. He won't show his face anytime soon." Hannah said.

"Good! Then everyone get to work! And thank you all for your help! Sam out!" I said ending the call and shutting the laptop. I then walked to my door, unlocked it and headed down to consul my devastated sister.

**The Ambassadors human side is vindictive? Who new?!**


	6. Reunion

**The Ambassador has enacted a vengeance upon his sister boyfriend, and now he shall see the effects of his work. And don't worry he heads back to helping the Multiverse in this chapter. **

It took some doing but eventually Milly and I calmed down Sadie enough to talk with her. She didn't have that much to say and eventually Milly had to go home so I stayed with her until she fell asleep.

The next day Sadie stayed in her room until around 6 in the evening, and when she did we had a long talk that ended in me convincing her to got to school on Monday, which took some doing. And when mom and dad came home later that night they were unaware anything had happened, and Sadie wanted it to stay that way so that they didn't worry.

When Monday came Sadie still needed some encouragement, which I gave her, and at 7 AM she left for school with Milly. I went to school as well and as always got out thirty minutes before Sadie and Daniel. I sat at my desk and checked my email on the computer mere moments after I returned home and I had an email from each of my agents of revenge, all of them confirming that they were successful in their missions. Satisfied, I went downstairs to wait for Sadie to return home.

Not long after I sat myself down in the living room I heard the from door opening, so go up and headed down the hall. I got to the door to see Sadie hanging up her coat and when she turned around and had a blissful smile upon he face.

"Have a good day?" I asked.

"It was amazing! Somebody released all this stuff about Ian onto the school website so no one was even talking about the dance! Apparently Ian shoplifted from a Sears who he was 14 AND he apparently paid a kid at his old school to hack into the school computer and change his grades, and now it's all over the school website along with a bunch of other stuff! No one said anything about me once!" I thought she'd explode with excitement.

"Well sounds like everything worked out then didn't it? Just liked I said"

"Yeah! I don't know who did this but they are amazing!" She smiled, then her smile faltered and she gave me a strange look.

"Sam you wouldn't know anything about what happened would you?" She asked.

"Of course not! This is the first I'm hearing of it." I said, but it wasn't that convincing.

"Sam, you've always been a terrible liar." She said giving me a "tell me what you did look". Ironic she would say that.

"Maybe I made a call to a friend...or four." I said looking down.

"Who?" She asked crossing her arms, she obviously wasn't going to let it go.

"Hannah Gilson, Jimmy Vanders, Krella Thompson, and Derek Michaels." I told her, still not meeting her gaze.

"Hannah Gilson?! Derek Michaels?! Krella Thom- What?! How?! How do you even know those guys?!" She looked shocked, and it appeared also angry.

"We went to the same middle school together, we became friends. Sometimes I talk to them on Facebook, give them relationship advice, help through tough times. So, when I saw that video I may have made a call..." I said sheepishly.

"And they just agreed to help you get revenge on Ian?" She asked.

"I called in some favors, and yes, they were more than happy to help me get him back. Look Sadie, don't be mad, please, I know you told me you could handle yourself, but when you came home crying and I saw that video...I just couldn't stand by and let that jerk hurt you and get away with it. I'm sorry..." I said taking a deep breath afterwards and starting up at her hoping not to get yelled at.

"So...you saw the video...then went upstairs and called in favors with some of the most socially powerful people at school just to get back at Ian for humiliating me...right?" She asked in a very calm voice.

"Yes." I said.

"Sam...that's so amazing! You did that all for me!?"

"Of course I did! You're my sister! I'll always look out for you and protect you!" I exclaimed.

Sadie walked forward and wrapped her arms around me hugging me tightly to the point where I was having trouble breathing. She pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you Sam." She said.

"Of course Sadie. I'm your brother and I'll always be there for you." She smiled at me.

We talked for a moment more before Sadie decided to go upstairs and do her homework. With Sadie in her room I decided to do the same.

I looked around my room until my eyes fixated on the package that had arrived a few days before that now sat on my desk. I walked over and began to examine the contents, a gold floppy disc, a second chance ticket, and a gold drachma. What in the world could this be for? I stood there thinking about for the longest time but my train of thought was interrupted by a dinging sound. I looked directly next to my package and in an instant my device appeared, which indicated my reality powers had returned. I picked it up and held it for a moment before a hologram appeared. A mini Samantha stood on my desk.

"We're all ready to meet at your new restaurant. Call us when you're there." And her image disappeared.

"Well, time to go!" I said, then I opened a portal below me and dropped through.

I landed on my feet in front of the new location I'd chosen for our meetings, 'The Candy Bar' in Retroville, hometown of Jimmy Neutron. I walked into the restaurant and approached the counter.

"Pardon me." I said trying to get the attention of the man behind the counter, Sam Melvick, the owner of the 'The Candy Bar'.

"Just a minute." He said finishing up an order and handing it to a guy at the end of the counter. He came back and rested hand on the counter as he greeted me.

"So, what can I get ya?" He asked.

"Mr. Melvick my name is The Ambassador, I am a hero from Megaville and a friend of Jimmy neutron. My fellow Reality Lords and I would like to make this our regular meeting place. We promise not to cause any trouble." I proposed, expecting to be rejected.

"Do you go around bring ping destruction wherever you go? Make candy I'll have to compete with? Destroy my restaurant?" He asked, semi-irritably.

"No." I replied.

"Ok Then. What can I get you?" He asked.

"Thank you, and we'll take five of your Super Chocolate Malts." I said.

"They'll be ready in a jiff." He replied, heading off to get my orders.

Once he came back with the food I levitated them over to a booth by the window and then sent out the signal to the others. Within seconds my fellow Reality Lords and Ladies came through the door and took a seat and we began exchanging pleasantries.

After hellos were said I summoned the package I received at home and removed its contents, spreading them out across the table.

"I got all this delivered to my home by a blue eyed UPS man with a caduceus stylus, no delivery truck and he got down our driveway inhumanly fast" I explained to them.

"A drachma, a floppy disc, and a second chance ticket?" Serema said with a confused look in her face.

"Well this delivery gentleman was obviously Hermes." Delilah said.

"Of course, but what's the meaning of the contents?" Samson asked.

"Well the ticket is obviously from Hades, and I'd bet my leather jacket the Drachma is to call Hades." Serema said.

"Let's do it." I said, snapping my fingers and creating a rainbow in the center of the table.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please except my offering." I said tossing the coin into the rainbow and it disappeared, "show me Hades, in the Underworld." I requested, and immediately the face of the Underworld God appeared in front of us.

"So you got the package." He said not even looking up at us.

"Yes, I was hoping you'd have an explanation." I said.

"Not the way it works kid, think about it, if you guess correctly I'll tell you you're right.

I thought for a moment, and then it hit me! It was so obvious!

"Well, a second chance ticket from the God of the underworld and gold floppy disc that suspiciously resembles the neuro disc I used when I created Liz. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were offering my daughter another chance at life." I said.

"Right on the Drachma." He said.

Me and my fellow Reality Lords looked at each other in shock, then I turned to Hades and narrowed my eyes.

"This is the life of my daughter we're talking about, tread carefully Hades, I'm in no mood for tricks."

"No trick. You give me the ticket and she lives again." He replied.

"Come off it Hades, we both now there more to it." Said Serema in an irritated tone.

"You got me." He admitted. "Before your daughter can be with you once more you must go through the trial of Orpheus." He explained.

"You're referring to the story of Orpheus and Eurydice?" I asked.

"Yes, the only difference is your path to the surface will be far longer and more treacherous than his, and as the ancient laws dictate, you must do it in your human form." Hades explained.

"So, I give you the ticket and pass the trial and my Liz can live once again?" I clarified.

"Yes. That is the entirety of your obligations." Hades confirmed.

"Sam, are you sure you want to do this? Orpheus didn't even succeed!" Delilah cried.

"Orpheus was brash and thick headed, I will not mimic his mistakes! Hades I accept your offer!" I said tossing the ticket into the iris message.

"Very well then!" Hades said, then snapped his fingers.

Suddenly we were all standing at the gates of the underworld, right in front of Cerberus. Then Hades appeared in front of us.

"Make it to the surface without looking back and your daughter may return, say when you're ready to begin." Hades said.

My fellow Reality Lords embraced me and gave all kinds of good lucks and you can do its, and as I turned to tell Hades I was ready I heard another voice.

"And may the power of the gods flow through you." Said a familiar voice, and I turned to see Persephone, goddess of the Underworld, standing there with a smile.

"Thank you Persephone. And thank you, Lord Hades for this opportunity." I said, bowing slightly.

"My husband was not the one to present you with this ticket." Persephone corrected.

"But the edges are singed?" I said.

"But not from the fires of Hades, but those of the hearth." Persephone said, smiling.

"You mean..." My voice trailed off as I realized who gave me the ticket.

"The ticket was a gift to you from Hestia, Virgin goddess of the hearth and home. It was given to her by Hades mockingly centuries ago, he taunting her lack of children so he have her a gift she'd never use because it's valid only on the users children." She explained, and I turned back to Hades.

"You're one sick monster." I said to him, but he simply rolled his eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Then let us begin!"

Hades vanished from my path as I took a step forward, but I then immediately felt a presence behind me.

"Sam?" Came the voice of Liz, "what's going on?"

"Hades has given me the chance to bring you back, but only if I can make it to the surface without turning back to look at you." I explained.

"I understand." Was all she said, and so I trekked forward.

I marched on through burning coals and thorn fields, over rickety bridges and jagged rocks. The physical pain was bearable but then I began to hear Liz, screaming in pain behind me, crying out for help. Every muscle in my body was telling me to turn around, my neck muscle were so strained I thought it might snap. I forced my self to trudge on and ignore her screams, and finally I came to my final obstacle, a cliff that rose several stories into the air with jagged rocks that seared the flesh as the only way to scale it. So, my daughter screams of pain in my ears and every part of my body shrieking in its own agony I began to ascend the cliff and trying to ignore the searing pain my hands each time I laid one upon a rock. After what seemed like hours of climbing I reached the top, and just a mere five feet away was the entrance, and I ran for it. I made it out and stood thirty feet from the entrance when I went to turn around, but I stopped, I no longer sensed Liz.

"Liz? Are you still there?" I called out, and then came her far off reply.

"I'm almost to the entrance of the cave." She said, and so for several more moments I waited until I felt her presence behind me and then I heard Hades voice in my head.

"You have passed. Your daughter may live again." He said.

I turned with such excitement, only for my heart to fall, for no one was there.

"Hades! What foul trickery is this! We had a deal!" I screamed.

"Indeed we did, but it cannot be honored in the usual way." He said, and as he did the golden floppy disc appears and landed in my hands. "Take this to your lab, put it into your machine and Elizabeth O'Reilly will live once more, mind, body, and soul. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." He said, and suddenly I found myself standing outside the Candy Bar with my fellow Reality Lords.

"You did it! You actually made it! We knew you would!" Cried Delilah with joy, rushing over and giving me a bear hug.

"Do you want us to accompany you when you put in the disc?" Asked Samson.

"No," I said causing each to look shocked, "it's not that I don't want you there, but if it doesn't work, if it was all a trick...I'll want to be alone." I said.

"We understand. We'll all be here when your done, whatever happens." Serema said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Then off I go." I said.

Then I snapped my fingers and appeared inside my lab, I stood there for a moment hesitating, then gave the order.

"Computer bring out the genesis chamber."

And a few minutes later the machine stood before me, and with a trembling hand I placed the disc into the data port. But rather than turning on there was a huge flash of golden light followed several small flashes and then the light faded. I looked into the chamber and saw a figure inside, my heart skipped a beat.

"Initiate awakening procedure!" I shouted, and there was the buzzing of the electrical probes being used to awaken her. When they stopped I just stared at the chamber until opened with a POP, Liz rose up at lighting speed steam form the chamber still around her.

When the steam dispersed I could see her clearly, dressed in the same clothes she had been given the first time she awoke, her eyes still a piecing grey, everything was the same but her hair. It had been a beautiful brown, but now it was white as snow.

"You're hair..." I muttered staring at her.

"What about it?" She asked, so I conjured up and handed her a mirror.

"Ahhhh! What happened? Can you fix it?!" She cried, and I tried but my powers wouldn't change it, and then the reason came to me.

"It's a symbol! A symbol of you receiving a second chance! Granted by Aphrodite to symbolize the beauty of such a gift, which means my powers have no effect." I explained.

"Well...I guess I could get use to it..."she said examine herself in the mirror.

"Liz? What's the last thing you remember?" I asked her, and she set down the mirror and looked at me.

"You resetting the multiverse...and then nothing until now." She said, which confirmed my suspicions of all her afterlife memories being gone.

"Well, then I better get you up to speed! But not before we leave, the others are really excited to see you again." I said, helping her out of the chamber and then summing a portal.

"I've missed you all as well."she said, and I smiled at her for a moment before embracing her in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much, Liz." I said, a tear running down my cheek.

"I missed you to...dad." She replied, squeezing me tight before broke the hug and dried our eyes.

"Well! We better not keep them waiting!" I said holding out my hand which she took with a smile.

"Best not." She replied as we ran straight into the Reality Vortex.

**The Ambassadors daughter has returned! And he's had some interaction with the Greek gods! Please review!**


	7. Conference

**Liz is back and her and The Ambassador are headed back to the Candy Bar to meet back up with the other Reality Lords!**

When we had returned to the Candy Bar Liz and I found the other sitting at the table chatting about this and that. When they saw us there was a roar of emotional words and hugs, and even a few tears were shed. Once everyone had calmed down we began to talk about our recent adventures, Samson told us about he and Jenny, Serema told us about how her world wasn't as technologically advanced as it had before, Samantha informed us about her recent freeing of the Krellnor tribe, and Delilah debriefed us on her new found status as a beauty queen in her home dimension. Then we began a normal nonsensical conversation that eventually led to Liz asking this question.

"So, brand new Multiverse, you all still going by he same titles?" She asked.

"But of course, no sense in changing what works." I remarked with a smile, but I noticed Delilah looking at Liz with a strange expression.

"Liz, sweetie, I just realized that with all the commotion that was going on before, we never gave you a title." She said, causing us all to realize it as well.

"Me? Why would I need one?" Liz asked.

"Delilah has point, you may not be a Reality Lord but there is power in a name. It is best to keep ones identity hidden." Samson agreed.

"Well, now that it's on the table, Liz? What would you like to be called?" I asked her.

But she didn't respond, and for several minutes we all sat there watching her as she thought about the question. No one said a word, we sat there and waited, and waited, and waited, and finally Liz's eyes lit up as the answer came to her.

"Sam, do your remember when you woke me up, the first time and I met Samantha. Do you remember what she said just before she left?" She asked, but I didn't.

"I don't recall..."

"She said that you now had something that The Doctor had that you always wanted, she called me a Companion." Liz explained, and then I began to recall the remark.

"Yes...is that what you want to be called? The Companion?" I asked her, raising one eyebrow.

"I couldn't think of a better title if I tried." Liz said with a smile.

"Well, all in favor of Liz O'Reillys motion to be known as The Companion?" I asked.

Everyone at the table, myself included said aye.

"All opposed?" I prompted, and no one said a word.

"Then by the power vested in me as Grand High Reality Lord, I hereby dub Elizabeth O'Reilly as The Companion of worlds!...no! That's not right...The Companion of the Reality Lords!" I declared, smacking a gavel on the table.

"Thanks guys! This means a lot to me." Liz said.

"Sure thing sweetie." Delilah said.

"You're one of us, powers or not." Samson said, patting her on the shoulder.

We all nodded in agreement and with that matter put to rest, Serema changed the conversation.

"So, Sam, you never told us what you were doing in your Homeworld?" She said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Ah well, um, yes...just the routine stuff..." I said being naturally evasive.

"That's all your going to say? No specifics?" Serema asked.

"You know we don't share personal lives, it's too dangerous." I reminded.

"No, Sam, it used to be. But what happened with that friend of yours and just talking about your family are two different things. Plus, it's been eons, things have changed." Samson said.

"Come on 'dad'." Liz said teasingly.

"Alright, you want to know? I was helping my sister." I said.

"Wait...you have a sister?" Serema asked.

"One twin sister, and an older brother and sister who are twins." Everyone looked shocked.

"What we're you helping her with?" Delilah asked, and I sighed.

I explained everything to them, everything, form my families intelligence and money, to my relationships with my family members and ending with the events before and after the dance.

"you actually did that? No powers?" Samson asked.

"I may not be a genius, or have powers, but I can occasionally be a resourceful human. Plus, no one hurts my family." I responded, saying the last part in a serious tone.

"The Ambassadors got siblings, who new?" Said Delilah, "anyone else?"

"Anyone else what?" Asked Serema.

"Does anybody else have siblings? I mean, I'm an only child. And, no offense Samson, but we know you don't either." Delilah explained.

"None taken." Samson assured her.

"I've got two older brothers, one 28, one 30 , and a 23 year old sister. So, almost an only child." Said Samantha.

"Really? Wow, I never would have guessed Samantha." I said, genuinely surprised by the realization

"What about you, Serema?" Samantha asked, turning to Serema.

"Last born born of Quadruplets, I've got three sisters, completely identical. And one brother who's two years older than us." She said.

Before Serema had started talking I'm had conjured up a soda and taken a drink, upon hearing what she had to say I involuntarily sprayed the soda everywhere, a perfect spit-take.

"Quadruplets?! You're joking?!" Liz exclaimed.

"No, on my earth quadruplets are a extremely very rare occurrence, but we were one." She explained.

"Wow...that's incredible!" Samantha said.

"Indeed, most unexpected." I agreed, then added, "how do you guys get along?"

"Like a pack of rabid wolverines ever Since we were little. We've even tried to differentiate ourselves, there's Sarah the popular pretty sister, Sandra the tough tomboy like sister, Sabrina the smart well organized one, and me, Serema the sister that no one can tell from the others." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Serem, I'm sorry..." I said, placing my hand on her shoulder and she smiled at me.

"It's fine, I've had eons to get used to it."

"What about you and your brother? Oh, and does he have a name?" Delilah asked.

"Yes he does, his name is Jack. Our relationship? That's actually interesting, no matter what my sisters say, we all look up to him. He's our big brother, the captain of the football team, one of the most popular kids at school. We don't hang out a lot because of the age difference, but he'd be there for any of us if we needed it. He's very protective. One time some guys were making fun of Sandra for how she dressed when Jack came to pick her up, well Jack lifted one of off the ground put him against the wall and said "Bother my sister again, and you'll be picking your teeth up off the ground." Then he dropped him and the guy and his friends ran off!" She paused to take a breath, the look on her face was that of a child talking about a superhero or a young girl talking about a boy band, this brother of hers meant a lot to her. An average human was the hero in the heart of a Reality Lord? How amusing.

"This brother of yours sounds like quite the guy." I remarked.

"He is!" She said.

Serema continued to regale us with stories of her big brother for a good fifteen minutes. At some point Liz asked a question that caught everyone off guard, she had a way of doing that.

"Why don't you guys ever bring your siblings with on your travels?" A fair question for a non Reality Lord.

"Well Liz it's only been tried once and it ended poorly." I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Well technically she was my friend not sibling, but either way she almost got killed. After that we realized it was too dangerous to ever be tried again." I explained.

"How old were you when tried it?" She asked.

"I don't see how that's relevant."

"How old?" She demanded.

"3,678 years old. Why?" I asked, unsure where she was going with this.

"For heavens sake! That was far over a billion year ago! You're way more powerful than you were, all of you are!" She exclaimed.

"You're not suggesting we...tell them, are you?" I asked.

"I am, these siblings, or some of them at least, mean so much to you. You guys should tell them, show them this world and the others you've been too." She suggested.

"Liz, our families...our worlds...it's just not a 100% safe idea." I said.

"I think she has a point, who knows how long we'll be doing this! And now we're powerful enough and it's peaceful enough, we should do it!" Samantha said.

"I agree, I'd love for Jack to see all this!" Agreed Serema.

"I may be an only child, but I'd love to meet y'all's siblings." Delilah added.

"Same here." Samson agreed.

"Well it's almost unanimous, but no one does anything without the GHRLs approval. Sam? What do you say?" Asked Samantha.

"Guys...I just don't think it's a good idea...we don't know-" I tried to argue but Liz cut in.

"Come on Sam please! It'd be a great learning experience for me, getting to meet the family of the Reality Lords." Liz begged, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"I just don't know..." I said, still unsure.

"Please! Please!...Daddy?!" She pleaded, and the part stuck a chord.

"Ok, I have no problem with you calling me dad or father, but seeing as how we are virtually the same age, at least physically, I will agree to allow this if you promise never to say that in that way again. Deal?" I asked.

"Deal!" She nearly squealed with excitement, and my fellow Reality Lords all cheered.

"You know Liz you're the only person other than Serema to be able to change Sam's mind in eons. How about you talk to him about the cargo shorts?" Samson joked, and I rolled my eyes.

"The shorts stay." I said, then brought us back to the current topic.

"Alright then, obviously I'll be bringing my sisters, Sadie and Vanessa but I'll let Daniel stay. Serema?" I prompted.

"Seeing as hour an of my sisters would probably try to blow up a planet out of jealousy, I'll be bringing my brother, Jack." We all nodded, "what about you Samantha?" Serema asked.

"Well, all my siblings are so old, and we really aren't that close, I think I'll bring my Nephew Ryan, my oldest brothers son, he's 10 and we're really close, I watch him constantly and I think he deserves to see this. If that's alright with his majesty?" Samantha said, giving me a look.

"Of course it is! Well then! If that's all the business to be taken care of, I say we adjourn this meeting, go get our family members and then meet at Dex Labs when we're ready. Sound good to everyone?" I asked.

Everybody nodded and then began exiting the booth and heading out the door, once outside everybody teleported and Portaled away to their next destinations leaving Liz and I there alone.

"Well, Liz, are you ready to meet your Aunts?" I asked her with a smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied, and to that I snapped my fingers and a portal appeared beneath us and we fell right down through it.

**The Reality Lords are about to take a huge step! Next they'll be touring the multiverse with their actual families and we'll see some familiar and some new faces!**


	8. The Truth

Now The Ambassador and Liz are off to retrieve his sisters, and then it's off to tour the multiverse!

Liz and I hit the ground in first of my house and quickly made our way to the front door and inside.

"Wow..." Liz said, her eyes widening as she looked around at the spacious interior of our entry hall.

"You guys really are rich..." She said.

"We are terribly wealthy, but we also fund orphanages across the world, we try and give back. But back to he matter at hand, SADIE! VANESSA! Are you guys here!?" I shouted.

"I thought you said Vanessa was doing a visiting professor thing?" Liz asked.

"I may have altered events a little bit so that Vanessa could be here." I explained.

"But I thought Reality Lords could alter there home universes?"

"No, we can't do big stuff. But generally we chose not to do it at all."

"Oh." Liz opened her mouth to pose another question but hour attention are then drawn to a shout that rang through the halls.

"Sam! We're in the living room!" Came Vanessa's voice.

So Liz and I walked down the hall, passed the stairs and the elevator, passed fathers study, and then right into the living room. We looked around and I spotted my sisters sitting on the couch watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer on our 70 inch UHD tv.

"Have you ever met her? Buffy I mean?" Liz whispered as we approached the couch.

"Yeah, I magically appeared behind her and she put a stake in my heart. Then we had lunch." I said.

When we reached the couch I leaned down next Sadies ear and said,

"BOO!" Causing her to jump up and nearly tackle me to he ground.

"Jeez! Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She complained.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." I replied with a smile, then removed my device from my pockets.

"Sadie, Vanessa, there's something I need to tell you." I began.

"Does it have something to with that girl behind you and that remote control in your hands? Oh god Sam! Did you build a robot!?" Vanessa joked.

"Haha, how very funny. No, she's human and this isn't a remote control. It's a trans universal teleportation unit. It allows me to teleport anywhere in the multiverse! Those out there know me as The Ambassador of worlds! For eons I have left this world to save countless lives and worlds, and now I have decided to tell you the truth! " I declared, holding up the device.

"Oh! This is from your new play right? I didn't know it was a scifi theme." Sadie remarked.

"Ok, obviously I can't ease you two into this so I'll just go ahead and go with a grand finale type display. Liz, could you please position yourself on either side of the couch?" I said, she nodded and moved to side of the couch closest to Sadie.

"Alright, here we go!"

I got close to the couch and pointed my device at the wide open space behind it. The air shimmered and within a few moments a triceratops exactly twenty feet tall appeared, as large as it was it fit perfectly due to our homes high ceilings. I turned to see both my sisters mouths had almost come unhinged as they stared in shock at the dinosaur.

"Vanessa, Sadie, Liz, this lovely girl here is Reilin, my pet triceratops." While they were all shocked Liz could actually speak.

"You...have a pet dinosaur?" She asked, giving me an incredulous look, upon her saying this Reilin made a series of grumbling noises.

"Please, Rei doesn't like being generalized as just another dinosaur, she's a proud triceratops." I corrected, and now Vanessa gathered enough composure to speak.

"You...have a pet triceratops...and you named her Reilin?" She asked giving me a bewildered look.

"Of course not, that's just her name. She told me after I fought off a t-Rex that was attacking her when she was just a kid, she had no family, so I took her in, taught her to psychically communicate with me and other people. I thought it'd be a great way to prove to you I was telling the truth, plus, Sadie wants to be an archeologist and what'd be a cooler place for us to start the tour than with a dinosaur." I explained.

"So all that stuff you said...was true?" Sadie asked, as she and Vanessa approached Reilin, who got a little nervous.

"Rei, kiddo, it's alright, they're my sisters, you're in my home." I told her and Sadie approached and touched her leg, and Rei let out a series of talkative noises.

"Yes Rei," I told her, "that ones Sadie, the short one is Vanessa, and the one with white hair is Liz. Yes, Vanessa is the smartest one. Alright now, I'll spend you back." She made several more noises. "You and Mit? That nice young Triceratops from a few years back? Really? Good for you! Alright! Alright! See you later, kiddo." I snapped my fingers and Reilin was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Vanessa asked.

"Back to the late Cretaceous period. Now, to the point! Sadie, Vanessa, I want you two to come with Liz and I."

"Where?" They both asked in unison.

"Across the entirety of the Multiverse! But first we'd start in Megaville, there are friends there I'd like you to meet." I explained.

"So you just what? Open a portal and we walk through?" Asked Vanessa.

"Yes." I affirmed, snapping my fingers and keeping a portal.

"Which just leaves one question, will you go?" I asked.

There was long silence and Vanessa and Sadie looked from me to the portal to Liz and back again.

After about ten minutes of silence, and thinking Sadie looked at Vanessa and they nodded.

"Alright, let's do it." Said Sadie.

"Well then, since you're so open to the opportunity, perhaps a different mode of transportation is in order." I suggested, pressing a button on my device and the portal vanished but was soon replaced by a police call box with a large grey dome on top.

"The TARDIS?!" Sadie cried.

"No, a TARDIS, my TARDIS. The Doctors is a type 40, mine is a type 50, better navigation and that silver deal up top allows it to pass through universes. It takes longer to travel but it's easier to travel with large groups and I figure it'd give me more time to explain everything to you. Are you ready?" I asked them, walking over and opening the doors.

"Yes." Sadie nodded.

"Indeed." Vanessa said.

"Then let's be off." I walked inside and was quickly followed by sisters and Liz, once they were all in we took off and I began to tell my tale.

Some time later...

I made sure the TARDIS took an extra long time to get to Megaville so that I could explain everything to my sisters, and I did. I told them the entire story, from when Bruce gave me the device all the way to when I woke Liz for the second time, plus all the stuff in between. I also used a bit of magic so that they could digest the info better. And when I was finished I asked if there was any question, and of course there was.

"So...you've met The Doctor?" Sadie asked.

"Several versions of every incarnation. And every companion." I replied.

"And...Liz...she's really your creation...your daughter?" Asked Vanessa, an uneasy almost concerned look on her face.

"Ness, I've lived a very long life, is it so hard to believe I have a daughter?" I asked her.

"Sam, V has a point. For us your our short, funny, nerdy brother. Trying to see as an eternal being of peace and order is a little bit difficult." Sadie agreed.

"I know, I understand that." I told them.

"Are there really four others? Reality Lords?" Vanessa asked.

"Yes, there is the first other I met, Serema The Corrector of worlds and my closest and dearest friend. Samantha from a universe of animated characters, known as The Saver of worlds. Delilah from a small southern town, known as The Healer of worlds. And finally the semi-cyborg Samson, known as The Repair Man of the Multiverse." I said, showing a hologram of each as I listed them off.

"So you all have secret identities?" Nessa asked.

"Indeed, that nonsense about there being power in a name? True, so it's best very few know our true names. Even Liz here has a title, she calls herself, The Companion." I explained.

"I like it." Approved Sadie.

"So nobody can know your true name?" Vanessa asked.

"No, only people I feel I can truly trust can know it, plus those from my home world. For me, My fellow Reality Lords know it, Liz, The Grim Reaper, Clockwork the time ghost, and my girlfriend" I explained.

"Girlfriend?" My sisters asked in unison.

"All in due time, first you meet my fellow Reality Lords!" I said as the TARDIS landed and I opened the doors.

"So, in the words of a wise man, GERONIMO!" I said strolling out the door, my sister and Liz following quickly behind.


	9. Family Affairs

**Now that they've arrived, what will happen with this Multiversal tour group? Find out now!**

After the TARDIS had landed we walked out and found ourselves standing in front of Dex Labs.

"Sadie, Ness, welcome to the City of Heroes! Welcome to Megaville!" I announced spreading my arms wide gesturing all round us.

They looked around at the giant buildings and the heroes and cars flying all about.

"Wow..." Ness said, her eyes wide.

"And this gigantic building here," I said gesturing to Dex Labs. "Is Dex Labs, the most profitable technology company in Megaville. Owned by CEO Dexter Harrison and his wife Blossom Untonium, who also live in the building itself with their daughter Mimi." I explained.

"You mean THE Dexter and Blossom?!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Indeed. Good people, though i think Dexter cheats when we play Trouble." I mentioned with a smile.

"You said City of Heroes?" Asked Ness.

"Indeed, many heroes reside here in Megaville, and many visit. Dex Labs even has a division that is a team of heroes that are sent out to answer distress called through the city and the world," I paused when I saw XJ9 coming towards us. "In fact here comes one of Megavilles greatest heroes, Jennifer "XJ9" Wakemen! Robotic teen hero! Hello Jennifer!" I greeted as Jenny reached us.

"Hey Ambassador! Have you seen The Repair Man around? We were going to go to the auto parts store together but now I can't find him." She asked.

"He and the other Reality Lords should be back any second. We're having a family day and since he's an only child I believe he and Delilah both when of to deal with some missions. But while you're here, Jennifer, these are my sisters Sadie and Vanessa, and I'm sure The Repair Man already told you about Liz." I introduced, gesturing to each of them.

"Really? I didn't think your kind had families." Jenny said.

"Jennifer, Reality Lords are human, we have homes and families. And this is mine. And girls, this is Miss Jennifer "XJ9" Wakeman, daughter of Dr. Noreen Wakemen, and robotic hero of Tremorton!" I presented.

"It's very nice to meet you." Jenny said, shaking hands with my sisters, who looked awestruck.

"The real XJ9? Wow...its...nice to meet you as well." Vanessa in response.

Before anyone else could speak four portals opened in front of us.

"There heeeerreee." I said as my fellow Reality Lords and their family members stepped out of the portals.

"Greetings my fellow Reality Lords and honored family! I am The Ambassador of worlds! The Grand High Reality Lord! And this day is day of great joy for myself as well as my fellow Reality Lords, for on this day we welcome our family members to know our true selves and see the mysteries and secrets of reality! Now, if my fellow Reality Lords would please introduce those they brought?" I announced, then prompted the others, gesturing to Serema first, who was standing next to a large athletic looking boy, probably around seventeen who assume to be her brother Jack.

"Everyone this is my brother Jack. Jack, the small one making speeches is Sam, The Ambassador, my best friend. The one who looks like an animated character is Samantha, The Saver. The girl dressed like she's on her way to a southern beauty pageant is Delilah, The Healer." Then Delilah interjected,

"I was on the way to a pageant, darlin. But I thought I'd drop by for the introductions."

"Fair enough. Anywho, and finally the boy in the end there who looks exactly like The Ambassador is Samson, is The Repair Man, the part robot Reality Lord, and next to him his girlfriend Jenny Wakemen." Serema concluded.

Then Samantha introduced us to her nephew Ryan, and him to us, then finally I took the spotlight.

"And these are my sisters, Vanessa and Sadie, and for those of you who are new this is Liz , my daughter. Girls I've already familiarized you with my fellow Reality Lords, and you now know their relatives. Alright everyone! Since both Delilah and Samson have no relatives and have things they need to attend to, I propose we all take our family members on Multiversal tours, and then all of us meet at The Lanford Lunchbox for lunch, or dinner, depending on the time. Is this good with everyone?" I asked, and everyday nodded.

"Why the Landford Lunchbox? We always have meals at Le Bistro." Serema asked.

"New Multiverse, new food." I answered.

"Well if that's the plan then I'll see y'all later, have a nice time." Delilah said leaving through a portal.

"And we best be off, I promised Jen a trip to the auto store, and then it's off to meet Mrs. Wakemen. See you guys later!" Samson said.

"See you at dinner." Said Jenny, then they both engaged there jet boots, feet? Whatever the case, they flew off.

"And suppose you two are off as well?" I asked Serema and Samantha, they both nodded.

"See you at dinner." Serema said, then her and her brother walked through a portal.

"Don't show off too much your majesty." Samantha said sarcastically, but smiling as she and her nephew departed through a portal as well.

Now my sisters, Liz, and I stood alone in front of my TARDIS.

"Now what?" Liz asked.

"Well first, I'll send away the TARDIS and summon better transportIon." I said, snapping my fingers causing the TARDIS to vanish and in its place was a circle of energy which I then gestured for everyone to stand on.

"Now, we head to see my girlfriend, I'd love for her to meet you." I explained.

"Really?" Asked Nessa.

"Of course. So, let's fly!" I said as I manipulated the platform and sped off to Titans Tower.

We arrived at the Tower a few moments later and began to make our descent. As we did I saw Raven standing in the roof and she turned to greet us.

"Hello Sam." Raven said, a warm smile upon her face.

"Hello Raven! It is so wonderful to see you again! Now I know this is sudden but I brought my sisters and my daughter Liz here to me-" I stopped when I realized what Raven had just said, she used my name...but she didn't know my name.

"R-Raven...you just called me...but I didn't...how do you know?" I stammered, my heart was beating so hard I thought it might fly out of my chest.

"I remember." She said, and I could see it in her eyes, all the way into her mind her soul.

This was my Raven, not the one from the date at Le Bistro, not the one who dated Beast Boy, MY Raven from the first day I landed in Megaville...my true love.

"How?" I asked becoming weak in the knees.

"I was meditating. Even though you said I didn't need to, and images began coming to me. Little by little at first then full on memories about things I didn't remember happening until then. About you and I, and things we did, and then i remembered, really remembered. You and I were in love." She explained.

But i was speechless, I couldn't move. How could she possibly remember that? It wasn't. The multiverse was reset! My existence was almost a paradox! She was rewritten, reborn, how?

"Raven...there is know way you could know any of this. Your memory wasn't erased your entire existence was rewritten...you couldn't possibly know any of that." I said, my entire body trembled, and my sisters and Liz looked on in shock.

"But I do, Sam. I remember it all, the day we met, our trip to Mars, our quiet dinners in the pocket dimension, even the war with Mas. I remember everything." She said, and again I was speechless. I stood there staring into Ravens eyes, those eyes I'd looked into a hundred times before, the eyes of the woman I loved. She was back, my Raven, I could finally be with her again...

"Raven..." I said, still shaking.

"Yes?" She asked visibly nervous, perhaps of what my reaction might be.

"I've missed you." I said walking over and wrapping arms and her, and she did the same. We stood there embracing each other for some time before we broke apart and Raven looked past me and said,

"Two sisters and a daughter? Care to explain?" She asked with a smile.

After explaining everything about Liz, and then introducing my sisters properly, Raven nodded.

"So you're dating Raven? The real Teen Titans Raven?" Sadie asked, staring at Raven.

"Yes we've been going out for quite some time. You're brother is a true gentleman, he worries a little to much, but he's very sweet, and romantic." Raven said.

"Well, you give us all this guff about being the least intelligent one in the family, and here you are saving planets and dating heroes!" Nessa said

"I've got to keep up appearances. Well, now that you've met Rae, we should be heading out. Raven, would you like to come with us?" I asked.

"Sam, I'd love to but I should be here with the Titans, in case of a disaster or threat to jump city." Raven said taking my hand.

"I understand. Well, I'll be back as soon as I can. Until then," I stepped toward her, put a hand on her waist and dipped her into a kiss, which was slightly awkward considering the height difference. Then we broke apart and I stepped back towards the girls.

"Take care, my love!" And with that our group disappeared into a plume of smoke.

We landed outside Castle Grim and I immediately directed them to follow me inside and explained everything as we walked.

"So your friends with the Grim Reaper but not Mandy, but you used to be very close to the prince and princess, you're godkids?" Asked Vanessa.

"You are correct! Now let's go meet the royals." I said as we reached the throne room door and I pushed it open.

We walked in and I could see Mandy upon her throne and Grim was walking into the room from his study, and before I could begin introductions Grim spoke up.

"Do you get my gift, mon?" He asked coming to a stop in front of me.

"Gift?" I asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"You ave talked to your half-demoness love, haven't choo?" He asked, and that's when I got what he was saying.

"You restored her memories? Why would do that?" I asked, incredibly surprised.

"When choo rewrote da multiverse you saved my children. When I heard Hestia gave you a second chance wit your daughter, I knew the only way to repay you would be to give you back da love of your life. It's me showing you my gratitude." He explained.

"Well, thank you Grim, I appreciate this more than you could possibly know." I thanked him and shook his hand, then turned to my trio.

"Well! Grim, Queen Mandy, these are my sisters Sadie and Vanessa, and my daughter Liz. Girls, this is The Grim Reaper and his wife Queen Mandy."

"As in the Grim Adventures of-" Sadie began to ask.

"Yes, the very same, but more along the line of a piece of work done by a man named Bleedman." I explained.

"Grim are the kids here?" I asked.

"Yeah mon, dey are." He replied.

"Remember what I mentioned? That the prince and princess of the underworld were my godchildren?" I asked the girls and they nodded, then I turned to Grim, "could you call them down here please?"

"Ambassador, der is someting I didn't mention da last time you were here." Grim said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

"Ya see, I dis new reality you aren't der godfather." He explained.

"What? If I'm not there godfather, then who is?" I asked, and in response a black mass formed in one side of the room and then it began to take shape looking more and more like a man, eventually a tall green eyed man appeared and came walking toward us.

"That would be me." He said looking down at me.

"Junior." I grumbled, a little irritated by the situation,

"That's Nergal Junior, to you." He said with a condescending tone, which made me a bit angry.

"You dare talk to a Lord of Reality in such a manner?" I demanded.

"You'd do well to remember who Minnie's father and grandfather are, not to mention Juniors uncle." He kept speaking in that condescending tone, and that coupled with the idea of my niece and nephew not being so anymore, caused me to snap. I lifted off the ground and my eyes became black as the night, the air sound me became cold and I spoke in voice that would raise the hair on the arms of Satan himself.

"**_NERGAL JUNIOR! CHILD OF NERGAL FROM THE CENTER OF THE EARTH, YOU DARE TO TALK TO A REALITY LORD WITH SUCH DISRESPECT? RECALL WITH WHO YOU ARE DEALING YOU INSIGNIFIC-_**"

"S-Sam?" I stopped my speech when the terrified voice of my sister Vanessa caught my attention, it turned to see her, Liz and Sadie huddled together shaking with fear. I dropped to the ground and reverted to human form.

"I-I am sorry...I didn't mean for you to see that." I apologized, praying that they wouldn't turn and run away screaming, and they didn't.

"Junior," I said turning my attention to him. "Has Grim informed you of who I am?"

"No, but my father has. And I must apologize, I came to hear about your power and knew if I antagonized you there would be quite the show, but I had not realized we were in the presence of your mortal family." He said, his voice now contained sincerity.

"I understand. And has anyone told the children any further about m-"

"Uncle Nergal? Uncle Ambassador?" We all turned to see the prince and princess of the underworld standing in the doorway of the throne room, Junior being the one who had spoken, and Minnie still looked as though she had contempt for everyone present.

"Junior! Minnie! It so wonderful to see you again." Said Nergal Junior, approaching the kids. I began to as well but as I got closer I got a strange sensation, as if a nervous creature was hiding.

"Reveal thyself creature! By the lord code of the underworlds I command you!" I shouted, and everyone just stared at me like I was insane, until a large black and green tentacle revealed itself from behind Juniors back. Knowing the creature couldn't physically speak I formed a telepathic connection.

"Why are you so nervous, Nergal spawn?" I asked.

"_That's none of your business dude._" Came it's snide reply.

"I could always make you tell me." I offered.

"_Fine fine! It's about Minnie, alright!_" He confessed.

"What about her?" I asked.

"_You don't sense it? Aren't you like all knowing? Can't you feel it? Especially more recently_." It said, and I glanced at Minnie who, like everyone else, just stared at me and I looked into her mind, the her heart. And I could sense what the creature was talking about, buried deep within Minnie was a ruthless monster, just like her mother, and it was quickly rising to the surface.

"What would we do if there was two of them?" He asked, and in that moment I knew I had to get my family out of there. I severed the connection to the tentacle and quickly did what any hero would do to get there family to safety, I faked a page causing my device to beep.

"Oh! Would you look at that? I've got to attend to this! Girls, we better be going!" I sold hurriedly positioning myself next to them and then looking back at the rest of the room.

"I'll be back as soon as I can! Take care all!" I said then snapped my fingers and the four of us disappeared.

We appeared on an elevator that was quickly ascending.

"What was that all about? What's so important?" Liz asked.

"I have a meeting I need to get to and you guys will just have to tag along."

"What kind of meeting?" Asked Sadie.

"A Council Meeting." I responded.

"What council?" Asked Vanessa.

"The council of the Olympian Gods." I replied.

"Then that means we're going..." Nessas voice trailed off as the elevator came to a halt.

"Yes," I said as the door began opening. "To Mount Olympus! The home of gods!" I declared as the door opens all the way revealing Olympus and all its wonders.

"Well! We better get moving!" I then dashed out of the elevator, my mortal family in tow.

**Minnie going bad? And Olympian Council? What's next?!**


	10. Goodbye

**The Ambassadors time going with his sisters shall soon come to a close!**

"How is this even possible?!" Sadie exclaimed as she, Vanessa, and Liz followed me out of the elevator and towards the palace of the gods.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"Sam! We shouldn't even be allowed here! This is Olympus! No mortal is allowed to set foot here!" Sadie exclaimed, as she looked around wildly.

"Unless of course a God allows it." I replied calmly.

"So they told you we could come here?" She asked.

"Actually 13 out of 14 said no."

"Sam...there are only 12 Olympian gods, 13 if you include Hestia." Liz corrected me.

"No, 14, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Athena, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena, Hera, Ares, Artemis, Dionysus, Hestia, and Eternalis." I explained.

"Eternalis?" All three of them said in unison.

"Yes! Eternalis, God of reality. Not a child of the Titans." I said.

"How could he not been a child of the Titans?" Asked Vanessa.

"His seat was a gift, a reward for using his unfathomable power to save Olympus. In the process he brought peace to there Roman and Greek forms, saved there Half-Blood camps, and prevented war with the Egyptian gods and there Magicians." I told her.

"Amazing..." Sadie said, marveling at the brief story.

"Indeed. After being given the seat on Olympus Eternalis chose to travel rather than stay on Olympus. And so he did, he traveled so long they began to call him by another name."

"What?"

"The Ambassador." I turned to them and smiled.

"You mean...you?..An Olympian?!" Cried Nessa.

"Indeed. I don't interfere much in their affairs, much like how they are with Half-bloods."

"An...an...a...wow...so is that why Hestia gave you her second chance ticket?" Liz asked.

"I'm sure it was. Hestia is the only Olympian I get along with consistently, she's so very kind and wise, a keeper of peace, like me." I said.

"Anything else we should know? Have you been to heaven? Got in a fist fight with Satan? Fought in the wars of Middle-Earth?!" Ness asked.

"Yes, yes, I punched him in the nose, and yes, the One Ring currently sits in my vault." I replied.

They all just stood there speechless.

"Now! We need to to be getting to that meeting or old Mr. God of the sky is gonna start with the Lightning." I said walking up toward the palace, snapping my finger to signal the other to follow, and so we walked all the way to the palace without another stop.

The council of Olympus went alright, save for some minor disagreement about whether my sisters should be allowed there. After all was taken care of and Apollo managed to flirt with both my sisters I led my family back to the elevator. As we descended my device received a conference call. Two holographic images appeared, Serema and Samantha.

"Hello Ladies, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I asked.

"Sam, we talked, My nephew is completely wiped out and Seremas brother is having a difficult time dealing with all of this. So we decided we would return them home for their comfort and safety." Samantha explained, and I was quite disappointed.

"Are you sure? This isn't going to be a regular activity, you're sure you don't want to do lunch?" I asked

"Sam, you know that we can't use our powers on our family, if they go back home and lose the effects of what we'd done... They're tired and trying to cope, they need to go home." She explained.

"I understand. They may not know it, but this touring is taking a toll on my sisters as well. I'm sorry I didn't get to meet your family's, but I hope you all had a nice time." I told her.

"Nice enough.." Serema said, I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me but I decided to leave it alone for now.

"Well then you two better go on, safe journeys my friends." I said.

"It was really nice meeting you." Sadie said.

"Hope to see you again." Ness added.

"Wouldn't that be nice." Samantha replied with a sad smile before terminating the call, and both her and Serema vanished.

"What did she mean by that?" Asked Sadie.

"I believe she means it would be nice to see you again." I lied, the elevator then came to a stop.

I gestured out the door and we all filed out, but instead of ending up in the lobby of the Empire State Building we walked straight into my TARDIS.

"I take it we're headed home, then?" Asked Ness.

"Yes, I think it's time you two went back, too much of this traveling and you begin to lose your head. And as my family I can't let you get too our of sorts. It's not good for your health, and I can't heal you, I'm sorry."

"It's fine Sam! We've had a lot of fun." Sadie said.

"I'm glad. Before we go," I turned to Liz, "Liz, do you think you'd be alright if I sent you to hang out with Samson and Jenny while I take my sisters home?" I asked her, "you see extra life force in the TARDIS puts more stress on the engines." I lied, and she knew it, but she nodded, walked forward, and hugged me.

"See you back in Megaville." She said.

"Goodbye my dear." I replied and snapped my fingers causing her to disappear.

The TARDIS landed in our living room and we quickly exited making our way to stand by the couch.

"So we'll just stay here until you come back?" Asked Sadie.

"Yes, that's the plan." I replied.

"When can we go with you again?"

"Well er...that's difficult to answer.." I replied, becoming very nervous about the topic.

"Because we're not going back are we?" Asked Vanessa giving me a knowing look.

"How did you..." I stammered.

"Come on Sam, I'm the smartest person in the family. There were a lot of clues, but it was when we were in the elevator and Serema made that comment about it being nice to see us, that wasn't what she meant. Was it?"

"No..."

"Then what did she mean?" Nessa pressed.

"Ness...I..." My voice trailed off.

"Sam! Tell me!"

"Ok...you guys...you aren't going to be able to remember anything that happened." I said looking down.

"What?! Nothing?!" Sadie cried.

"No, I can hold off the issues caused by you traveling but there are laws in place to keep you from remembering anything that happened." I said.

"Well you're a Reality Lord! Change the rules!"

"I can't. I don't make the rules..."

"Well there's got to be something you can do!"

"I'm afraid I can't."

"Don't say that, you're all powerful! Your honestly saying there isn't anything you can't do?" Nessa asked.

"Aside from disrupting the structure of our universe, knowledge of my identity and everything else puts you in danger. I'm sorry, but there isn't anything I can do." I told her, and what followed was a series of protests from my sisters, which I ignored.

I simply raised a hand in an attempt to quiet them and said, "You two are my sisters, my best friends, and I will treasure the memories of everything we did together. I am sorry for how things have to be...I'm so so sorry..." I snapped my fingers and my sisters disappeared from their current positions and reappeared curled up asleep on the couch, with Doctor Who playing on the TV set. I turned to my TARDIS and sent it away, replacing it with a portal. I took one look back at my sisters, and I couldn't help but get a little teary as I thought about how much fun we'd had, and about how I'd never get to talk to them about it. I turned back to the portal and with a single tear running down my cheek, I left.

I landed right in front of Dex Labs as always and immediately heard someone call out.

"Ambassador! Nice to see you back!" I turned to see Jenny Wakemen coming toward me with Liz following her.

""Hello Jennifer! Where is Samson?" I asked with a smile.

"He got a call, there was a problem with Queen Treyta I think?" She said, unsure of the exact nature of the call.

"Queen Treyta?!" I exclaimed, "ha! I haven't seen her in years! She rules on the planet of Drotle, it's a cloud planet! Literally! Everything, all structures float on clouds! It's incredible!" I told them, taking a breath after the long winded explanation, which gained smiles from the two.

"Well, he said he'd be back soon." Jenny said, "Ambassador I wanted-" whatever she was about to say was cut off when a computer came unfolding out of her torso.

"X-J-NYUUUUUN!" Came the shouting voice of Jenny's mother and creator, Dr. Noreen Wakemen.

"Mother! Why can't you just call on the phone like a normal person!" Jenny whined.

"Your sisters activation sequences have begun! You need to get the new nanobot hardware upgrades here immediately! Get here now!" She instructed then the monitor collapsed back into Jenny's body.

"Noreen always did have a dramatic way about her." I said, remembering the time I'd spent working with Nora in an alternate timeline.

"You know my mom?" Jenny asked.

"In another timeline..." I said.

"Well I better go before mom has a cow...or my sisters destroy Tremorton. It was nice talking with you Companion." Jenny said, and I was confused until Liz replied.

"Nice talking with you Jenny."

Jenny then engaged her boot jets and flew off.

"Well! Did you and Jen have a nice time?" I asked Liz after we watched Jenny depart.

"Were they sad?" Was all she said.

"Yes." I replied.

"Will they ever be able to come back?"

"No." I said and after a moment I added with a smile, "But it's not out of the question for you to go back there someday. You'd have to be a friend, but it could happen."

"So, what do we do now?" She asked.

"Well, with everything taken care of i thought I'd send you on a teaching experience with Serema. Then I thought why not a vacation first?" I said, smiling.

"Just you and me?" She asked,

"Well now, that's up to you. I was thinking of inviting Raven to come with us, unless you'd rather I not."

"Raven? I don't mind, I'd like to get to know her better." Liz affirmed.

"Great! Then I say we go get her and head off into the sunset! That is, assuming she wants to go." I said, to which Liz got this childlike expression on her face.

"I really hope she does!" She said, still with that expression, like a hopeful child.

That's when I realized, just because she looked older and acted older didn't mean she was. Liz was still a child, she hadn't even lived a full years worth of life yet. It also occurred to me since all that was true that I'd been a pretty lousy father.

"Liz, we need to talk before we go." I told her, conjuring a bench of us to sit on and then gesturing for her to do so, which she did.

"D-did I do something wrong?" She asked, her eyes filled worry.

"No, no, no. You did nothing wrong, I did something wrong, a lot of something's actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Li-Elizabeth, you're a child. Those memories in your head, all that knowledge and confidence, it's fading isn't it?" She nodded.

"That's because you're a human, and a human mind can't contain all that knowledge. So you are quickly going to become more childlike, the way you're supposed to be. And that's what I've done wrong, just because you have all that knowledge, because you act so comfortable I wasn't as supportive as I should've been...When we were in the Underworld and I got angry with Nergal Junior, you were scared weren't you?" I asked.

"Y-yeah...I was." She said sheepishly.

"And that's my fault, I should never have acted that way in front of mortals let alone the people I care about. I'm so sorry you saw that." I told her, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine..." She said.

"It isn't, and I'll watch myself in the future. And I want you to know you can talk to me, if you have questions, ask them, if you're uncomfortable with a situation tell me. And If you ever feel unsafe DO NOT hesitate to tell me." I told here reassuringly, she nodded, but I added "and if Jack Harkness ever flirts with you again, you tell me. And I'll whoop his immortal butt." I smiled, and so did she.

"I also want you to know that I don't think of you as my creation. You're not my project or some experiment, you're my daughter and my friend. None of those other things." She smiled at me.

"And, I love you with all of my eternal heart." This garnered the response of a bear hug that lasted at least a minute.

"Thank you...dad." Liz said, her eyes becoming misty.

"You're welcome, kiddo." I replied, and then remembered something. "Oh! And from now on your name isn't Elizabeth O'Reilly."

"What is it?" She asked, looking very confused.

"Your name is now Elizabeth Genesis Thornton." I thought she was going to cry.

"Really?"

"Really."

This resulted in another hug, and eventually we broke it and stood up.

"Ready to go, kid?" I asked.

"Ready when you are, Pop." She said with a grin.

So i summoned us a portal and we were on our way.

**THE END!**

**TO BE CONTINUED IN:** **_"NO IMMEDIATE DANGER"_**

**The Ambassadors sisters are gone, he's finally recognized Liz for what she is, and now he's off on vacation! Where will they go? Who will they meet? Find out in "No immediate Danger."**


End file.
